


Deserted but not forgotten.

by Dregger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dregger/pseuds/Dregger
Summary: Anon gets tangled up in a political mess in a war torn country after resquing an anthro woman.





	Deserted but not forgotten.

*Story about ex-merc Anon saving an unlikely anthro woman in an medieval war-torn country*

You are Anon.  
Hated and forever cursed by your own choice. You tapped in the dark arts in hopes of having power but you learned it in the hard way that everything comes with a cost. Yours was somewhat high.

As you walk the distant fields with no goal or destination in mind, you notice the sky had gotten gloomy. You lift your head to see dark clouds forming above you and that usually means rain. It was late summer and towards the autumn the weather had taken a slow but certain turn to colder.  
You are wearing nothing but a simple protection against the hazards on your endless journey. Ringmail and plated pants were your usual outfit and surely no one would ignore it by now. Your head was covered with a ragged hood you had heaved from a sack cloth when you hoped it would protect your identity but later you learned it was for naught. It only added to your reputation. You were still wearing the old army sigil on your mail, barely recognizable anymore. Even you didnt know it anymore, was it even there and where did you get it?  
The power in your veins had drawbacks. It fucked with your memory and sometimes caused even mild hallusinations. Not that it was the worst part of it. The hunger was the worst even if not entirely lethal if not fulfilled. Currently you had sated your need for now and soon there would be someone looking for you for it.  
Everything came with a concequence it seems.

In the middle of the wilderness you found an old shack where you listened to the rain. The roof was leaking and the place miraculously didn't collapse under the battering of weather. There were other ruins to be seen but they were all too badly devoured by the woods and plants to serve any use. That shack was the only place to stay through the rain. You drift to sleep.

There it is again. She is standing in the middle of the burning ground  
Everything is fire, fire everywhere  
 _Not this again._  
You try to reach her like you have tried so many times before but it always ended the same way  
You hear her screaming as the flames devour her smooth and flawless skin and, her beautiful red hair catches on fire and she collapses on the ground  
"No, why do I have to see this again" you desperately scream but the words never leave your mouth  
You scream her name in vain and try to reach her but the ground only stretches beneath you and on every powerful kick you try to get your body moving towards her, you only slip further away  
"Please forgive me!" you scream and this time you can hear your own words

Thunder clap sounds like an explosion and you are woken up.

You can smell the smoke and something else, even your ears are ringing  
The damn lightning must've hit pretty close  
It's night still but no way you would fall asleep again  
The nightmares  
Fucking nightmares again  
You sit in silence in your lonely hideout and stare in to the darkness and listen to the rain  
If you would take a step backwards, you would see the darkness is just another enormous eyeball looking back at you

Chapter 1.  
(The unlikely encounter.)

The breaking wheels were reaching at the skies. The distance between the ground and those gruesome torture devices above ground was at least 5 meters. The smell of rotting flesh was not surprizing, nor pleasing. You've seen them when the victims still were alive and think yourself lucky. Now the there were just corpses, executed for what ever reason. The crows were having a fight of their own when trying to have the most juiciest parts of human flesh that soon would decompose.  
'And they call me a monster' you think while gazing at the dripping carcasses above the ground.  
The humanity being so bold and great with their cities and art, was nothing but a gold coated savage after all. This you knew well. You've seen it so many times before and unlikely you'll see it for the last time.  
The crows cawed above you as you gazed at the grey skies and hoped it wont start raining again. Tied up on those wheels there were others of your kind and it didnt take much to figure out what had happened to them. The country was at war and those who were caught in the middle of it, were usually met with a very sad demise. Women and children scattered all across the field, all dead and ravaged in the most bestial manner. Women raped and mutilated and the children were not spared either from this sick fate.  
Sick... just sick  
"I should bury them, this isn't right", you say to yourself all alone casting off the crows. Why... they were not a threat but you knew this was never a reason enough.  
And then she appeared. The demon who was only to torment you. The woman who was wearing red and gold, just to tease you.  
"You again", you scoff at the painful sight that only originated from your memories and the torturous experience.  
"You honestly believe you would be spared? Everyone will pay the prize", the human woman shouts at you.  
"You got your revenge you call justice, little human. You got what you wanted."

"I didn't", you shout back.  
What? You wanted something else? Like having her back instead?"  
"Shut up", you whisper at the very precipice of your mental strenght  
"You fool. You broken and hopeless fool", the woman says and you feel her grip at the back of your head  
"I was promised..."  
"You were promised justice, nothing more!"  
"Shut the fuck up", you scream and lose control  
"You have only yourself to blame, little mortal."  
The power you bargained your very existence for suddenly rises. You scream trying to drown the pain and you strike at the apparition with your rage fueled weapon that had emerged on your hand in an instant. Two of the breaking wheels held by wooden shafts snap apart and the wheels along with their corpses fall to the ground. You can only stare at the empty field where she was only a mere moments ago. The red, half physical scythe on your left hand gleams in the shades of red. The weapon turns back to blood and streams back to your hand, disappearing.  
"I was promised more", you whisper.  
Still you cant deny the fact that you were a fool.  
...

You've lost the track of time of how long you've been just wondering around aimlessly. You see a path at some point that is beaten on between the moors after you made it out of the forest and the breaking wheels. You step on the path that is the only thing reminding you of the civilization for now.  
"There ought to be something in the end of this path, if not in the middle of it", you ponder and snort.  
'Every path leads somewhere'  
You walk. It's all you do and have done for a long time. Aimlessly wandering around like a leaf without a tree and cast into the storm that doesn't end. You've always traveled lightly and barely had anything on you, like things any other traveller would need. You didn't really need any food nor weapons. You always had the latter within you.  
The fields pass by on your both sides and the scenery is getting almost dull for being so unchanged. The fields were beautiful nonetheless, just uneventful for someone like you.  
You are startled from your blissful state of mind when you notice people ahead of you, too far away to see any faces or such other features but you take them for farmers or travelling merchants.  
People... maybe I will meet someone who doesn't know me, you think with the sensation of hope.  
You close the distance with slow walking and as you approach them, the clearer it becomes. The were five, four of them were surrounding someone, this unfortunate someone was behind them so you didn't really see who it was. You can hear laughing and distressed sentences.  
There goes my luck again, you snort. Someone was being harrassed by some other misfits and fate had made it yours to intervene if you so decided.  
"Good evening!" you say with a bright smile that barely shows from the disguise of your ragged cowl.  
"Who te fu...?" one the men turn around and shouts.  
"A lovely day it is. Could you be so kind and point me some directions", you scoff with your cheery tone.  
"You'd do well to disappear right now you little prick. This has nothing to do with you", the man grunts back obviously startled by your unexpected appearance.  
"What has nothing to do with me? Now you got me all interested there", you smile devilishly. The four men... brigands notice your dissent and move their attention away from their victim, now targeting you. You finally see who they were so eagerly harrassing.  
For the first time in a while you were appalled by this surprize.  
 _What the hell?_  
Judging by the outfit it was not a human but obviously a female still. The pure white with red tripes, kimono like outfit was dressed on a fur covered body. She was only a little shorter than you and she had head of a wolf or a fox. Yes, fox was more accurate guess. The fur on her muzzle and face was white also, only her... hair?- was grey colored. Her eyes were moist but not teary but you can still see the fear in those eyes. That nonhuman facial structure depicted someone very frightened person indeed.  
"Please, help", you can see those anthro lips forming. She was pleading for help and obviously you were her last hope.  
"We saw her first. We're gonna fetch a nice prize on that skin and you can have what is left of her", obviously the leader of this band laughs. The situation with war and all that drove people in the most savage acts. Clearly the men hadn't been criminals for long, couple of years at best but you also can tell they've had had pretty bloody years. Their scarce clothing and protection was pillaged and fitted on them, some of them even had old army sigils still on them. Maybe deserters originally. It was not uncommon and deserters usually became highwaymen.  
"You honestly would kill her for her fur?" you ask but didn't doubt their intentions for one second.  
"People and alike get killed for less these days", the leader replies almost looking for an excuse or justification for the upcoming murder.  
"Well ain't you a saint", you scoff.  
"What do you have against it, you little shit?"  
"Everything", you say back and the brigands finally have their reason to draw their weapons.  
"You would die for her? You don't even have any weapons!" the man gestures at you shouting.  
"You know so little", you laugh back at him and the force within you rises taking control.  
"How about we kill this worthless white knight right here", the leader laughs at you and draws his sword as his last mistake he'll ever do.  
 _Every fucking time._  
The three of the brigands charge at you with murderous look on their faces, you've seen it before and seen it turn in to a very pathetic expression of fear.  
The three of them fall on the ground bleeding and screaming after one quick maneuver. Their entrails spill on the ground and they can only scream in terror as everything flows out. Blood, guts and everything you can think of is splattered all around. The scythe in your left hand glows in hues of red, without having anything that resembles metal but something crystalline instead. You ignore their screams and fix your posture with your gruesome weapon in hand.  
"You're him. You're the Reaper!" the leader whispers with the look of fear on his face. He knows damn well what he is looking at. His eyes are fixated on you, not on his fallen and dying comrades, who's voices get more silent on every passing moment.  
"Yes."  
He takes a step backwards. Too late for that.  
"Running away?"  
"Please, just let me go", the man trembles at you, still not giving a single look at his fallen underlings. His all attention is fixated on you.  
"Did you let your victims go when they begged you to? I can feel the blood on your hands", you whisper with spite. You can tell he has done something similar many times before. The man shakes his head in pure terror.  
"The people you've butchered. The pain you've taken pleasure from. How many times you jacked off to the feeling of power and having the upper hand?" you say while taking firm steps towards him.  
"I had no choice!" he cries as he lands a blow with his sword at you. You didn't even try to dodge it as the sword dives in to your flesh. The blade sinks in to your chest and the mind numbing pain travels through you. The damn ringmail was next to useless againt his sword.  
"what...?" the man whispers when the little feeling of victory quickly surpasses.  
"I know, it's unfair but what can I do about it?" you ask and grab him by the throat forcing him on his knees. His lifeforce sings to you and begs to be drained. And so you answer to its call. The man begins to melt and disintegrate in your grasp while screaming and twitching. Soon there is nothing but dust and bones as he is consumed and your hunger is being sated once more. With it the sensation of exstacy and shame at the same time, flows through you but you still can't deny the pleasure that fills you thoroughly. The three others were done with dying and their leader was reduced to ashes.  
You think you forgot something.  
The female anthro looks at you shocked and her eyes are like dinnerplates. Ah... yes, she was also there. You think you should somehow explain it or something but could think of nothing. It would probaply only make it worse anyway.  
"You okay?" you ask.  
No response. Can't blame her though.  
You now see her big white paws and how pretty she actually is. She is actually quite cute and you can only wonder how anyone would kill her for such a lousy reason. Times were tough but still...  
You turn your bloodweapon back to it's normal state and it flows back into you. Just as a sign of peace and to signal her that you had no intentions to harm her.  
"You shouldn't be travelling alone here, little one. There are more like them."  
She looks at your chest with a shock on her face.  
Oh... right. The damn sword was still embedded in your chest and its handle was sticking out of you. You pull it out making her to jump and step backwards. You cast the weapon away from you right next to the mutilated men.  
"Be careful from now on", you say and give her a smile. After that you turn to the direction of your previous journey and begin your way once more onwards.  
"Wait", echoes from behind you. Feminine and beautiful voice.  
 _Wait? Now that's new_.  
You turn around. She is still breathing heavily due to the stress that was already recovering from. On her left hip rested a shoulder bag which's contents were unknown to you.  
"Thank you", she whispers. Despite the muzzle her words were clear but the accent was kinda blunt.  
 _Not from around here I see._  
"You're welcome", you say back and begin your way again.  
"Wait."  
 _There it is again_.  
She is clearly trying to figure out what to say. You give her the time and not rushing her.  
"Can I... can I travel with you?"  
 _What?_  
"You wish to come with me?" you ask without being able to hide your surprize.  
"I am headed on a small town nearby. I'm on a mission... sort of."  
"It is not very smart to join me, little one."  
"Please, dont call me that. My name is Asta."  
"Alright. Asta it is", you say gently. "I'm Anon. Also known as Reaper for the reasons you should be familiar with by now."  
"I know you by that name", she admits.  
 _Who doesn't?_  
"What is this mission you're embarked on if I may ask?"  
"I was sent here as a diplomat. I should learn and find knowledge that could be beneficial to my people."  
"Such as?"  
"Medicine, history and schools of magic."  
"You're in a bad place for that, little... Asta."  
She tries to ignore your words and how it sounds in her ears. Her ears were big and canine like, pointed towards the sky where they earlier were pressed against her head. She had digitigraded legs with hocks and everything. Her paws were huge to put it lightly.  
"It's war but I think my healing skills are being put to better use here than somewhere else. I'm here to learn after all."  
"You must've learned by now that it's dangerous around here."  
"That's why I'm asking to join you. Not for long, just till we get to Hindesfall.  
 _So that's where she's headed_.  
"Very well. You may join me till we get there but people don't take it lightly if they find out."  
"I'm a diplomat. The local authorities won't cause proplems for anyone under that title. These brigands don't care much about titles, they just see everyone as a next target."  
"That they do."  
With all the fighting between the armies no one wanted to disturb the balance with the nations they were not engaged in war with. She would be safe there and the authorities would always make sure she had everything. The diplomatic ambassador was seen as very important person and if she was attacked by someone, the militia would cut it short.

And so you two walk onwards. It takes a while, a couple of hours till she gathers the courage to talk again.  
"Your magic is foreign to me, Anon. Can you tell me about it?"  
"I received it in exchange for a stupid bargain. There is nothing more to tell."  
"You barely bled from your wound", she reminds you and not giving up on the topic.  
"You may think this power somehow will benefit your people but you're wrong. It will benefit no one."  
"That is where you are wrong, Anon. I'm alive because of it."  
 _Can't argue that._  
You give her a quick look as a result. You can't really think of anything to counter argument her view. Now your attention is drawn to her eyes. They were deep orange, almost amber colored. She certainly was not from around here. Not only her looks was exotic and foreign but she would fit better in a manor or a castle rather than in the middle of those piss soaked roads and fields. She was in a wrong place for sure.  
"No need to keep up with the secresy, Anon", she says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everyone is afraid of you and they may even have a reason to do so. Nonetheless actions speak the loudest and I saw it with my own eyes. I would have been killed without you. You're not a bad person."  
"You don't know me and it's for the best to keep it that way."  
She breaks the eye contact with you but you can see she was up to something. You can't really ignore the fact she had a faint smile on her lips. Maybe it's just gratitude or happiness of realizing what she was spared from, maybe both.  
"So how far is this... Hindesfall?"  
"Oh, about a thirty miles."  
You snort. So that is how it was gonna be. There was no way you two would walk that distance and make it there today. You two would have to set up a camp for the night in a few hours. The daylight was burning and it was already getting dark.  
"You didn't have a horse or anything?" you ask her since it's kinda weird to traverse such distace on foot... or paws.  
"No. I like to enjoy the scenery, take it in, breath it and not to miss a thing."  
You decide to drop the sarcasm for now.  
"That's why you decided to become an ambassador?"  
"Yes. I like seeing the world and witness new cultures. Meet new people and see art, architecture, everything", she says loudly and clearly. She was very open and adventurous character all of a sudden. Somehow you feel this diplomatic mission was not her true mission even though it perhaps set her on this path.  
"You're not from around here", you point out.  
"True. I'm from the east, so far away the city I'm from doesnt even have a name in your tongue."  
"You speak the common tongue nonetheless. You're even better at it than some humans."  
You could swear that made her blush if that was possible. Her ears were twitching and her tail swung behind her.  
"My people are very open and proud. We believe knowledge is the greatest rich you can have. We don't really mind about gold or anything like that."  
"Don't take this the wrong way but did you know what is going on around here?"  
She fell silent for a moment. She looked embarassed.  
"I did. Just didn't know how bad it's in reality. I learned it in the hard way. I never had imagined..."  
"I know", you admit in agreement.  
The night devoured the land once more and hid its ugliness out of sight. You had set up the camp near the road and even if you knew the hazards campfire would wring with it, you decided to gather wood. You managed to find some wood dry enough to be used for making fire. You piled up the branches and pieces of wood on the ground and begun to look for the flint and tinder you always had with you.  
"Don't. Let me", Asta interrupts your intentions with eager tone. You look at her for a moment and move away from your freshly assembled campfire with curiosity. She descends on her knees and concentrates. She fiddles something with her fingers and you see some light forming between her paw like hands. Soon the darkness subsides and the flames dance on her white fur, making her eyes glow in its light. She somehow directs it to the fire and it "jumps" on the pile of wood and it chatches on fire. Soon you had a nice campfire crackling between you two.  
"Handy", you admit.  
Seeing an anthro with any skill for magic was rare. It was said to be due to their thinking, which apparently was the foundation of every school of magic.  
"Thank you", she says and smiles looking at you with pride and joy, revealing her pure white teeth. She takes a nice position placing her legs beneath her but her back remains straight. You measure her for a while and feel surprized of how diciplined she is. You've seen anthros before but none like her. Mostly wolves but also a couple of cat people too. They usually were engaged in doing the same job of a sellsword as you did back in the day. You never really called any of them friends, just coworkers, aside from one. There were some exeptions though. None on them was as cilivilized as Asta. For all you knew wolves lived tribal and simple lives. They traded goods with humans but never really lived in the cities. They spoke human tongue and had religions, art and even culture if you would call it that.  
Asta was silent and somewhat distant again. She took some wrapped up package and opened it. It contained seasoned dry beef. Nutritious and long lasting for the road but pain for the teeth. She sees you looking at her meal and extends it towards you.  
"No thank you", you say.  
"You dont eat?"  
"I already had... brigand", you answer like it was a name for some exotic quisine. Exotic perhaps but not exactly uncommon. Food was in short supply and not everyone turned their noses when they saw all the corpses being left behind.  
"That's what you did? You ate him?" she looks at you with horror.  
"I sucked his lifeforce. It keeps me alive for days." Not that you really needed any form of nutrition.  
She lets it sink for a while.  
"Lifeforce. There is a technique for that?" her expression was more intrigued but still she was little afraid.  
"You could say that."  
She lifts the piece of dried meat towards her muzzle and plases it in her mouth. Her hands were shaking.  
"Are you cold?" you ask.  
"No... it's not that."  
You are pretty sure it's not due your previous revelation either.  
"You've never seen someone getting killed?"  
"I have seen the dead", she admits. "I've never seen someone being killed, not in such a way at least. It was... terrifying."  
"I didn't really enjoy it", you say because you meant it. Killing for fun has never been something you were into. You had power over your wildest dreams but still you never used it to kill those you didn't have to. Of course it was controversial whether it really was necessary or not.  
"You wish to share some more of your knowledge", she asks and you can't really say you were surprized.  
"What of it?" you ask back while leaning on against a stump.  
"I've never heard of anything like it. It reminds me of school of conjuration but I know it isn't that. It's more like alchemy but not alchemy either. You use your own body as a material for your weapons, am I right?"  
"Sort of."  
"You are testing me. How flattering", she whispers and curles a finger under her chin. She took it as a challenge of intellect.  
"You use blood but it somehow exits you without wounds or cuts. Also you seem immune to damage."  
She keeps staring at you and working with her theory.  
"Sanguimancy."  
 _She's goo_ d.  
"Close", you tease her even further.  
"The closest there is", she corrects. "And even as that it's only used as a catalyst for spells, not solid weapons. What ever this bargain of yours was it must have been one of grave need", she continues and your blood chills.  
She noticed your face changing when you startled and all the terrifying months run before your eyes.  
>"Sorry, did I said something?"  
>"No... just lets drop this topic."  
>"Did I... offend you", she asks worried.  
>"It's just something you better not knowing. For both our sakes."  
She gives you apologizing look but remains silent. You are almost tempted to tell her but why? What good would ever come from it? You didn't have much time left to live anyway. The day of payment was knocking at the door and there was no weaseling out of it. She's better off knowing nothing and thinking you were still somewhere walking out in the world while she was on her wondrous travels.  
>"I understand if you've done something bad. I still believe any deed is pardonable and everyone deserves the second chance."  
>"In this case there won't be second chances. This power of mine comes with a prize", you say and realised she would never let it be now that you had slipped up so much. She was no fool and most certainly knew things were not so cheery for you.  
>"I think I just found my mission", she smiles cunningly.  
'Shit, here I fuck things up again'  
There clearly was no way chasing her away now. She was on a mission to look for knowledge and there was no way of making her to back off on it now without killing her.  
'There it is... that fucking mug of overflowing determination'  
>"Let's just go to sleep", you grunt and slide down against the stump, pulling your hood on your eyes. You steal one more look at her and you can see the anticipation and the feeling of adventure on her anthro face. She must be thinking that she had just stumbled on the greatest discovery and adventure of her life.  
'Crazy girl'

There she stands once more. Without the fire though. The Red Mistress who harassed you to a point of something you reluctantly view as almost like affection. The burning red dress and long hair of the same blood like color.  
>"Why can't you just let me be for even one night?" you scoff.  
>"You should be happy to see me. You like it, just admit it that seeing this body warms you in a way. Not too many get to be so lucky."  
>"You are feeding me a lie, demon. Just an illusion and image of something that once was. You only take pleasure from the pain that has rent me so deep in will never heal!" you shout and feel the pain within your heart pulsing like an open wound. Some wounds were cut so deep they made you pray for the death to end it but instead you just had to keep living. Such was the state of the true world: cruel and merciless where cries were met with silence or laughter.  
>"You should be happy for a multitude of reasons, Anon. The payment will be encashed soon but you still prove to be interesting."  
>"What interest could you possibly have for me? And dont tell me you've taken a liking of my appearance."  
>"You're very handsome but many people are. There really is nothing special with your looks, even though you would drive girls crazy if things were different. Your recent actions have caught my attention however."  
You lift a brow at her. You've had those realistic, real feeling dreams before where you could feel your limbs and everything like you were awake.  
>"You used the power you bargained for to be used for killing and spared a life instead. Anthro even, not too many would have been bothered."  
>"You really like this game, do you?"  
>"You would be surprized of how many just succumb to their fate. After having their way they lose their will to live or just use it for killing everyone they please out of self pity. You've been different, Anon. I gave you one year to live as you please with your power and as it is about to expire, you surprize me."  
>"I helped her because I wanted to", you admit and casting off any doubts of you having second thoughts about going all white knight on her.  
>"Keep doing it. Keep being interesting, Anon."

After this you suddenly wake up. What the hell did she mean by it? Can someone allpowerful like her actually be surprized? The bitch... if it even had a gender in the first place.  
You lift yourself from your slumber and sit against your comfy stump.  
>"Bad dreams?" Asta greets you. She is sitting on her knees before the died out campfire with a steaming tea cup she is holding with her both hands. No doubt she had used some kind of magic to produce that. Even while sitting she depicted discipline and abstinence above all else. She was a very curious person for an anthro. Maybe you've just met the wrong types and it made you ponder if wolf anthros and such could prove the be like her. You never really met actual savages, just the ones living simple lives, wearing leathers and animal furs. For all you knew humans were the real savages everywhere your path took you.  
>"Yep."  
>"I dare not to imagine what someone like you would have nightmares about", she admits as a compliment but it also had much darker echo to it.  
>"Many things", you admit even though you can think of just one. Seeing your wife standing and dressed like nothing had happened caused very mixed feelings. Why ever that Red Bitch had to look like her, maybe just to tease you but now you think she actually had a motive.  
'Keep being interesting', you recall. What would be interesting enough? Surely she didn't expect you to... never mind.  
>"I know I'm not in the position to ask you open up for me", she begins holding her tea. "But if you feel any need to talk, just say it."  
>"I don't mean to be rude, Asta, and I'm only grateful you are willing to help someone like me but I really shouldn't bother you with my life."  
>"Unpretentious one you are. All males seem to share the same trait: they'd rather keep it inside of them and pretend everything's okay. But fine, I won't pry", she says and takes a sip. You can feel the smell of warm mint emanating from her direction. Almost unreal sensation in the middle of that warscarred hellhole you've stumbled upon. SHE was unreal like you earlier had taken notice many times before.  
>"Once you get to this city you mentioned... Hindesfall... what are you going to do?" you ask and haul your ass on the stump istead of just leaning on its base. She looks at you with her back straight and you could swear that posture was fit for a painting or a portrait.  
'A frail maiden in the frontlines'  
You feel inclined to keep her that way. Away from harm. She was like a diamond, something pure and innocent in the dark and scary place where she had ended up due to a twist of fate.  
>"I have diplomatic connections. With it I probaply stay at some inn and the rulership of my people will be sent the bill of my expences, who in return will deliver the money to the keeper of the said inn."  
>"You have any limit of how much you can spend?"  
>"Interested now, are we?" she smirks at you and you just roll your eyes.  
>"Not really. But that means I wont be just sitting around and living for free. I must have something in return. My ruleship is willing to pay a lot of money for the ambassadors like me who hunt for knowledge in foreign lands", she explains and she still has that damn grin that in any other circumstances would be equal to something inappropriate.  
>"It occurs to me someone like you should travel with an escort. Your title has a great value and if something happened to you, it could ignite a war on another front", you bring this up in an awfully late fashion even while this has been bugging you since yesterday.  
>"It's true. I was very foolish and I didn't think it through. But now that fate has brought us together, I think that part has been taken care of. Your credentials are well apparent."  
>"Only till we get to the town", you reply and stand up.  
>"My journey doesn't end there", she retorts.  
>"My journey goes on a different path. I wont be allowed to enter the city. Once we get there, we go separate ways, Lady Asta."  
You walk past her and go waiting for her by the road without saying a word. You can't really discern how she took this statement due to the fact that she is behind you but something tells you that she feels disappointment. You didn't want her to feel like that but it was still for the best, or at least that is what you thought how it would be. You've been feeding the shame shit to yourself over and over.  
Who the hell were you kidding?  
You're an ass but there was hardly avoiding it for your little worthless consolation.  
You've made more enemies than you can count and powerful ones at that. They would try and get to you through her somehow. Anyone you grew close with became a target in the process. Her being an ambassador didn't change that, these enemies would gladly incite another war to make more money. And yeah: they are mercs. Not only that but you knew something others didnt regarding your life expectancy.  
The mentioned mercs, Black Stallion company were a group of misfits, murderers and other scum in general and only a hair away from brigands: they were hired by the government. The king Radley Brownrigg used them to take care of the lousiest of jobs, too low and embarassig for his shiny army to meddle with. You had been stationed at White Horse unit and despite the dandy name it wasn't really any better. You were just cannon fodder and one of the poor bastards who had to deal with the carbage. Peasants were rebelling due to the fact that they were at the brink of starvation but your group ended their problems quickly. Sometimes you fought the rival invader who had invaded Arntendall seven years ago and plunged the country at war. The invaders called themselves "wessens" but they were just a warband who sailed across the sea to pillage and murder. The real problems begun when their intentions to settle and stay for good came out. At that point they had transported an army of savages to raid the new land. It was unclear who was winning but the war was apparent everywhere.

You marched on with Lady Asta. The road seemed to carry on all the way to the eternity but after a very long time of introversy and an awkward silence you are startled from your memories by the sound of hooves beating the ground behind you.  
'Someone must have seen the corpses. Could be from another band', you come to the sudden realization.  
>"Who do you think it...", Asta begins but you cut her short by asking her to stay quiet. Like what use is it anyway? You can't really make out their intentions by listening to them and right now they were too far away even to distinguish any words what so ever. They get bigger as they approach and you notice the banners they held at the high end of their spears.  
>"Arntendall's men", you reply with a slight relief. Surely they had seen the bodies you had left behind.  
And recognized your handiwork...  
>"You told anyone about where you're headed upon your departure."  
>"To a couple of people. Why?"  
>"They are looking for you", you laugh at the irony.  
The galloping stops when the riders reach a decent distance, leaving a gap between the two separate parties. They had time to react but also they would hear your words and vice versa.  
>"Milady", starts the oldest looking rider. You can't see their military ranks for some reason. You would recognize them due your past.  
>"Yes?" Asta replies and takes a step forward.  
>"Are you the ambassador of the Sunless Kingdom, Asta Karkinen?" the man asks eagerly.  
>"That I am, sir", she replies and addressed the man.  
>"Thank the lords. We heard you departed without an escort and left as soon as we learned of it. We found bodies of three or four men on our way."  
>"Yes, this man here, Anon saved me from them. He is my escort now", she explains with pride.  
They scan you with a frown and suspicion.  
>"Milady, forgive me but I believe you don't know who this man is. You should move away from him and come with us."  
>"I know who he is, thank you. I'm staying with him", she says and moves closer, right next to you. You sigh and at the same you are filled by pride and you smile inwards when the men blink their eyes and shake their heads in disbelieve. It must be very confusing and difficult to comprehend. If you wrote a list of people you've wasted the said list would extend to a mile's lenght.  
>"But Milady..."  
>"This man saved my life. You should treat him with more respect for in my dubious and foolish state of mind, I embarked on my journey alone. Without him you would only have my skinned body hanging from a tree."  
The men wince at the thought. Returning a skinned anthro ambassador back to the Sunless Kingdom would be a very delicate if not catastrophical matter. That would be the end of Arntendall for sure.  
>"So you can go back to your duties or come with us to Hindesfall."  
>"Sorry Milady but may I see the diplomatical mandate?"  
>"Well, of course", she laughs and takes a scroll from her purse that seemed to be bottomless. She extends it at the rider with a bright smile. The rider tries his best to look like a professional and his face was like it's heaved from stone.  
>"The ministry of Arntendall has sealed it. I'm sorry I had to ask but the code demands it, Milady Karkinen", the man apologizes and gives back the scroll.  
>"I understand. I also thank you for your efforts at looking after my safety but now my bodyguard and I need to depart", she says with a pretty smile and comes back to you.  
>"By our duties we must accompany you. We cannot go back end tell everyone we left you with him", the oldest rider explains and gallops past you two and take point with his younger colleague. It was annoying but completely understandable. It must have been a surprize to find out that someone like you had actually intervened and proven their fears unnecessary. No one really said it out loud but you likely had just saved the country.  
>"What's their problem?" Asta asks no one particular.  
>"They were just surprized."  
>"Such men should believe their eyes while they still work", she huffed.  
>"They do. Just wont believe I kill only out of necessity."  
>"Just what makes them believe that?" Asta retorts and the older rider has had enough. He charges back at you two turning his horse in the opposite direction from the current destination.  
>"Forgive me Milady but we have our reasons", he says firmly but remains modest.  
>"This man singlehandedly cut his way through over a two hundred men", he explains and Asta's eyes widen to saucers instead a set of eyes.  
>"They were his unit. You don't believe me, then ask him", the officer finishes and goes back to take the point with his comrade.  
>"It's true", you admit before she has the chance to ask.  
>"I said earlier what I said and it remains unchanged. Will you tell me the details?"  
>"I can't come with you to the city."  
>"Then I will come with you to wherever you're headed."  
'Curse her determination. Did she find that too on her travels someplace?'  
The riders look back and then share a fleeting stares with each other. You already know how it's gonna be. The politics always added some new twists and laid out new plans.  
>"Why such interest in me anyway?"  
>"Har har. You don't seem to remember my goal here?"  
>"To learn some new shit that will help your people", you answer.  
>"Not necessarily beneficial, just something new will suffice."  
>"I'm not your goddamn souvenier or an artefact you can haul home from your travels!"  
She gives a hearthy laugh and almost trips. The sun had emerged from behind the clouds and for some reason her laugh and the sun together made you consider her offer. She was going to talk you into the city with her connections anyway, or she'll just become your ass fly for the rest of your short days.  
'Keep being interesting' you recall and almost mumble it out loud.

Chapter 2.  
(Getting to know your new friends.)

The road split in two, one of them terminating at the city gates that assumably was Hindesfall. The other kept going right past the city walls and carried on till it vanished in the horizon. That road you would take...  
The all four of you were standing on a hill that provided unhindered view to the city.  
>"Small town you said", you remind her. The riders stand in short line right next to you.  
>"I take it this is small in the local standards", she admits still gazing with awe at the high walls and stone castles and towers.  
>"The place I left before I met you was just a village next to this."  
>"It's one of the most vivid places of trade in Arntendall", the older rider explains, who still had not introduced himself. You still hadn't heard any words coming out of the lips of the younger rider. Not that you really cared but it made you wonder.  
>"We will escort you to the gates and make sure we hand you two to someone with a rank", he finishes and takes point again.  
The trip to the gates was short and the riders begun to shout.  
>"Make way! Make way to the ambassador!"  
>"I feel... flattered. They are clearing the way for me", she giggles.  
You've seen in similar situations where some people too slow of crippled are being pushed and beaten away from the road. You hope it won't come to that because Asta wouldn't let it slide. That would cause something you would have to intervene one way or another. You come to the sudden realization that you were already within the city borders. People were mostly keeping their eyes at the riders and the one they were clearing the way for, namely Asta who smiled and waved at the people. She obviously had the wrong idea but this occasionally echoed back in the form of waving, coming mostly from kids who were eager to get her attention.  
>"Look, how cute!" she laughs and waves back at the children. It's good that the attention was on her and not on you. You didn't really feel like causing any unnecessary panic.  
Maybe one day you'll learn to keep shut that pie hole of yours.  
As soon as you thought yourself at least slightly lucky, someone picks up her young and this spreads though the whole crowd. You've been noted. In the confusion someone trips on the walkway, some cripple who has only one leg.  
>"Move the way, move it before I run over you scum!" the younger rider scoffs at the cripple who barely and any clothing covering his starved and bony body. So the fucker knew how to speak afterall. The coward!  
>"No... please have mercy!" the man screams helplessly and the big animal carrying the selfrighteous soldier stomps the ground around him. You were an ex merc and didn't see that for the first time but that was the world you didn't want Asta to see, not like that. That world was similar to yours from which you somehow ended up into that strange and bizarre place. Somehow you felt that Asta was like you: in a place she did not belong to. In that world you were the ex merc, in the one you were born in... you were pretty much like any guy.  
>"Anon! What is this?" Asta asks you panicking and clearly expects you to intervene.  
>"I said move!" the young asshole commands and the older rider just stands there watching. The man lying on the ground was missing one leg and he used crutches but he couldn't get up due to the horse stampeding around him. It was only a matter of time till the hoof would crush him. He was indirectly and involuntarily breaking the law: you arent allowed to block the way when the officials were clearing it for someone important with the threat of being ran over.  
You lose it and intervene. You walk to the horse from behind, grab the horse by its hindleg and drag the screaming animal away from the crippled man and push the enormous mass away almost effortlessly, tripping it over. People run for cover in the wake of the horror they just witnessed. The soldier is cursing and weeping but didn't seem to get injured. The horse wiggles for a few moments on its back and gets up on its hooves slightly confused. Asta is already helping the man and you notice that part was already covered.  
>"Hey! Fuckhead!" shouts the other fuckhead shaking off the dust of his armor. You turn at him but he can't see your eyes due the hood. The crowd is getting suspicious. You had just thrown off a horse like it was nothing. Surely they were aware of you by now if someone didn't realize you were there.  
>"You've just attacked an officer on duty!" he shouts and has strangely a lot of confidence. Could be the title and the uniform. In your world such cases usually ended up as security guards or were employed by the army, or gathered a gang of similar misfits around them to enjoy the sense of superiority. In this words they would simply enlist as militia.  
>"And what you did, huh?" Asta shouts back. The man was leaning on her shoulders ashamed and humiliated. He was clearly accustomed to it. The fate of the cripple was never too commendable.  
>"He was blocking the road!" the man retorts and isn't too modest.  
>"What the hell did you expect him to do? Fly? He's missing a leg for fuck's sake!" she screams back and for the first time you see her being so fiery and angry.  
>"What is going on here?" someone bellows and arrives with a couple of soldiers.  
>"This man! He is the Reaper!"  
The crowd grows very restless. Fear and terror spreading through people like they were doused with gasoline and then set on fire.  
>"Dammit Fawkes!" the older rider shouts at him.  
>"He is the reaper!" the people shout and clearly expect the militia to do something about you.  
>"Wiped the streets with a blasted horse like it was nothin'!"  
Asta still supporting the cripple could only shrug her head. Even at the face of all abvious they acted like they lacked the mind of their own.  
>"Quiet!" shouts the city's officer and it becomes more easy to distinguish voices as the panic settles a little.  
>"I am the head of the guard of Hindesfall. I am Carl Fiske and if there is something wrong, you tell me and no one else", he makes it clear with an authority that almost was physical aura around him.  
>"This man, the Reaper attacked me!"  
>"Fawkes for the last time, quit it!"  
>"You'd do well to follow your own advice corporal", Fiske scoffs at him.  
>"Anyone else care to explain?"  
>"This man who was attacked, officer, was harassing this poor man you see leaning on my shoulder. He fell in the way but it was not his fault, officer. My bodyguard couldn't just stand idle while this happened and so he intervened."  
>"That happens. Glad he is alright now but who may you be since the soldiers were clearing the way?"  
>"I am the ambassador of the Sunless Kingdom, Asta Karkinen. I walk under the diplomatical immunity and anyone under my authority shares the same rights!"  
>"Ambassador", Fiske winces as the word escapes his mouth.  
>"The man who intervened. The Reaper?"  
>"My personal protector. He saved my life from the brigands and so he is my protector now."  
Fiske scans the area with a very cautious look. He is piecing it all together and sighs.  
>"Very well. He is under your authority Miss Karkinen, therefore I see it that he did it to secure your wellbeing."  
>"He must go!"  
>"He is a murderer!"  
>"The monster!"  
>"Will you shut it you sheep", the cripple now grunts from behind his glenched, rotten teeth.  
>"While you were sittin' on your arses and shittin' yerselves who saved me?"  
The crowd falls silent. Who indeed...  
>"You have both of yer eyes left. Use the damn things will ya! You drive him away and that is one good man less in this shitty town. Forgive my language, miss."  
The old cripple was burning with anger also. You couldn't but feel sorry for the man.  
>"Milady. Perhaps we should go elsewhere from here. Take your protector with you and follow us, please."  
And so you follow suit and walk after them soon after one from the crowd took the cripple and helped him away from the main street.  
>"Unbelievable!" Asta hisses.  
>"Thank you, Anon. You did well."  
>"Just felt righteous at the moment", you deprecate.  
>"Again, huh?"  
You can't really say anything.

The recruitment office was pretty dull looking. It was almost like a farmhouse but closest equivalent you could come up with was chickencoop. It was of wooden structure and pretty weak looking one at that. You were somewhat hesitant to let your missus to enter it because it looked like it was about to collapse at any minute.  
Fiske didn't sit down due his manners but asked you two to have a seat. You decided to stand instead.  
>"I'm sorry Lady Ambassador but we didn't receive any word regarding your arrival", Fiske informed her.  
>"You are informed now. My leadership is prepared so you don't have to be worried of me draining your resources."  
>"You've misunderstood Milady. I don't understand how they allowed you to enter our country that is already at conflict and in the brink of collapse. Should any harm come to you, we are responsible."  
>"My bodyguard can handle anything."  
>"That is the matter I wanted to disguss about. First of all: thank you for looking after her", Fiske nods at you as a gesture of respect.  
>"But knowing his reputation and backround I must advice against it. For all it is worth and for all that is good, your bodyguard should not be this man."  
>"You disparage me, sir", Asta replies with venom.  
>"I'm sorry but..."  
>"The choice is mine alone! I have placed my faith in his hands and so far it has payed off better than you can even beging to imagine. I saw your militia attacking its citizens while this feared and shunned man showed he had a heart more than anyone else around here."  
Fiske stared at the floor in shame and confusion. That situation must have been very tricky from his point of view.  
>"Please, try to understand. Those sheep... they are afraid. If he remains in your presence we cannot make sure they won't try to act against you both. The civil unrest is already high."  
>"It's better if I just go", you admit.  
>"Then I will go", Asta says firmly.  
>"And I can't let you go out there in his company or alone. If that is the way it has to be, you may stay", Fiske says sweaty and clearly fed up with the subject.  
>"The Hallahukka will provide the accomodation and I will dispatch a few of my men to look after the place. If anything bothers you Milady, you may turn to them."  
>"My thanks. Anon, let us go now", she smiles and exits to outside. You follow suit till Fiske whispers behind your back.  
>"Now if ever you have a chance to prove us wrong, Reaper."  
You don't feel compelled to answer. Instead you just follow Asta to the street where the soldiers shortly after direct you to the said inn.

The inn itself was very pictorial and attractive. It was about two story high, made from stone and thick logs. Hallahukka clearly provided the luxury of Hindesfall. It had been a while since you had seen such a place. For most nights you stayed at abandoned buildings or slept under a tree. Wonder what the sheats felt like... it really had been a while.  
>"Look at that", Asta gasps.  
>"I always had a thing for the northern hall- kinda design but at this scale? There's plenty of room. The perfect place to work on my findings", she yelled excited.  
'With the latter you mean me?' you ponder and to your eye the design was more german but she was right: it had some touch of Skyrim.  
>"Anon, lets go inside", Asta almost commanded and began to drag you towards the door. If not for her anticipation you would have been certain she wanted you there before you could change your mind and run off. You still had no opinion on intention on the matter, you simply winded up there.  
The inn was practically empty save for the workforce. Two people ran the place on the silent seasons but when it was expected to have more customers they would hire more hands. The owner himself simply went by the name Swale. The sidekick was a cat person which was rare to see a nonhuman in a job that had something to do with food. People shunned easily places where nonhuman hands or paws touched the tankards or cut the meat. In Hindesfall however this apparently was not an issue. The catgirl's name was Shion.  
Swale was sturdy and sizable old man and despite the rumours, he had no interest in his nonhuman employee and those who would claim otherwise, usually learned it the hard way.  
>"Good day!" Asta greeted with a hearthy smile and Swale lifted his brows. You stand aside and scan the place, letting Asta to take care of everything else. There were old hunting trophies on the walls, dulled swords on hanged displays but pulling them off would be impossible because they were embedded in place. Some people got too drunk and around such people weapons were not a good addition. The place reminded you of some expensive tourist hotel but the authenticity was too apparent. That was no attraction, it was simply made comfy which was the attraction itself. You try to recall the last time you stood with a roof upon your head. Gods... it was like it was in another world completely, quite literally so.  
The warmth emanating from the fireplace, the kitchen spread the lovely smell to the inn and you mouth began to water. You could still eat normal food, only the necessity had gone from normal to abnormally low. Starvation couldn't kill you, nothing could kill you before the time expired but you still felt human all the way.  
>"Um... mister", someone calls you from the counter with a raspy voice. That walruslike man mumbled something from behind his gigantic walrus moustaches. You walk to the counter where Asta had taken care of everything less interesting.  
>"Mister Anon. Here is the key to your room, it's upstairs right next to hers", he explains politely but his voice is shaking. Still he had the balls to serve his customer personally, even while he knew who he was dealing with. Judging by the first encounter you had with this man, it was not hard to like him.  
>"My thanks", you say vacantly and Swale is trying his best to smile.  
>"Meet me downstairs when you've checked your room. After that I have a little surprise for you", she says with a smile. The meaning and intention behind that smile is rather scary but sincere.  
>"Really?"  
>"I have to repay you somehow", she smiles still, revealing set of canine teeth, pure and almost shining white row.  
>"I'd like to thank you from our part as well, mister. Another war and this country is done fer", Swale informs you behind the counter and you can only nod.  
As you two leave the upper end of the stairs behind and start reading the number plates on the room doors you bring up the subject you didn't want to talk about when Swale or that catgirl was around.  
>"You told him."  
>"I had to rationalize my actions somehow. Lot of folks are still afraid of you but the incident you handled with the cripple surely helped very much."  
>"It helped more than I though it would. Usually crowds aren't too easily convinced. A human crowd is like collective creature, like a beehive with only one mind", you explain.  
>"Number 7, this one's yours. I'll be in the next room and I have a good hearing so please behave", she smiles again and vanishes behind a door that reads number 8. You sigh, poke the key to the lock and turn, open and step inside.  
The room was comfy and clean. Fresh sheets on a bed that was almost as good as the one back in your homeworld. The window on the opposite wall opened a view to the streets where you would see people and soldiers standing in watch outside the inn. There was a wardrobe for clothes and such but you only had your filthy battlegear that was almost spent to the last inch of its usability. It still was a part of you, almost like a tobacco pipe for an old man who couldn't be himself without it. For a carpet it had an animal hide, probaply a deer or some other of the same breed. Only a television was missing and the minibar, which were a must in the certain corner of the universe you would never see again.  
You walk to the bed and sit down on it's side. Your asscheeks give a sensation of pleasure through you body as the softness and warmth shoots through you. You lie down and sigh deeply out of pure pleasure. You just lie there like a human starfish on a soft sand and you have to fight the urge to fall asleep. Asta wanted to meet you in a minute and she had a surprise? It got you intrigued, just what kind of surprise?

Nonetheless you hear someone knocking on the door meaning that you must have dozed off for a moment. You feel pretty beat and you also have an awkward boner which you don't remember happening. So you had a little nap afterall. You set your member to a more comfortable position by feeling it through your pants and check everything.  
All set.  
You open the door and Shion stands behind it. She had a dark fur and her legs were also digitigraded like all anthros did. It looked like she was walking on her toes and to this day it baffled you how did it feel to walk like that.  
>"Mister... Anon. Could you come with me?"  
>"Sure. What is it?" you ask. You had left your hood to the room out of habits: you don't keep hat indoors.  
>"Lady Asta has instructed me to take care of you before you join her", she replies meekly. She was clearly frightened of you, big and dark reputed human warrior. She was even smaller than Asta. You follow her to the downstairs where she leads you to the back where warm and humid steam is emanating from. Shion stops by the door which you figure will lead to the dressing room.  
>"Everything is ready. I will take care of your clothes and other equipment. Clean clothes are already provided and if they are of wrong size, please inform us."  
>"Will do", you reply and step in. You take off all your clothes and place them on the bench. Then you step in the next room and see a pool that is dug up on the floor. About waist deep pool with hot water and herbs in it is calling you to dive in. It didn't take long to consider and soon your body was suspended in a nice bath.  
'Feels good man'

You didn't even know you could feel so good anymore. You drift away again. Muscles relaxed and the sensation of warmth is setting your body in flames of pleasure. You hear a door clicking in the next room and you figure out Shion took your stuff as she said she would. Shortly after you hear another sound coming from the same door as she leaves presumably with your clothes. You don't care, the water felt too good. Accomodations and luxury felt so much better after a little torment. You've been on the road for a long time and while you were still part of the Black Stallion company, there never was nothing compared to that. Mostly tents and sometimes you had a chance to visit the brothel when payday came. Most of your comrades got drunk and partied till they ran out of money or simply passed out.  
Ever since you had fallen through that unexplainable event and ended up in that world with nothing but your clothes, wallet and iphone. All useless after you had come to your senses. The world you were in only used gold or something else that was useful. There were no radiotowers so the phone was good as carbage once it ran out of battery. After a few panick and confusion filled days you had come across other people: the Black Stallion company.  
They took you as a prisoner first but then someone thought you were more useful as an addition to their army. Someone high ranked and superstitious enough saw you somehow special with your modern clothing and everything. It was seen as a sign of some sort so you weren't sold as a slave or ended up as some other human cattle.  
That was when you had your first encounter with an anthro. His name was Kwarne and he was a wolf. A good head taller than you and an intimidating opponent at that you eventually faced often. The others however proved to be the ones you had a reason to be afraid of: other humans. Your kin.  
It started with wrestling which was a common past time around the camp but it soon turned out they only had fun beating you up. You were pinned against battlehardened and robust men you stood no chance against. They mugged and beated you to a pulp while laughing and after that you were dragged to your cage that rested on a horse carrier. They called you by the name Meat. Occasionally you were spared from further humiliation when the men in the camp wanted to enjoy actual match, not just some onesided beat up. You don't really remember much, only fear and pain and the lonely coldness of the night.  
One night you startled when you saw Kwarne looking at you through the cage door. His wolflike face measured you and you finally saw him up close, while before he had been there watching as you were beaten up lying in the mud. His cheeks were slim, unlike with actual wolves they were fluffy. He had a mane but it still looked like a hair of some sort. The rest of the body was human like, even if covered in fur. The legs were peculiar version of a man's and of a wolf. He didn't use any shoes or such and you never later in life saw any anthro using shoes. He opened the cage and you nearly bursted in tears. Now this furry bastard would have his fun with you. He looked at you without the cage door hindering his sight and now you saw him unhindered as well. There was pity in his eyes. Surely you were pitiful as hell. Scared, confused, lost, cold and in pain. You were everything that qualified as pitiful.  
>"You look like shit", he said with complete honesty. He handed you a small flagon which you accepted with suspicion. He would only make you a favor by poisoning you. So he took that much pity on you.  
>"It's rum. For the pain and against the cold of the night", he said and smiled. It was a smile, you realized. That furry mug actually smiled as it could talk. You removed the cork and smelled it. It was rum, thank god! You drank and coughed a little.  
>"Thanks", you say. Speaking was painful.  
He leaned closer to you and you got on your guard again.  
>"They're already looking for a buyer. I don't know who it is going to be but with utmost certainty your new owner won't take pity on you any more than your kin has so far."  
>"What do you mean?" you ask and take a swig.  
>"The Black Stallion company sees no use with you. Therefore they will sell you to someone, assuming anyone will bother and if not... they will kill you. You're alive only because of superstition. They think you're somehow special and I don't know if you are or not, but you need to man the fuck up. Next time they fetch you, you need to stand up. Defy them and show them you have some spark within you."  
>"But I'm not a warrior", you almost weep.  
>"Any man can become a killer. Any man WILL become a killer. It's inborn, you humans have it in your blood. You just have to embrace it."  
You look into his brown wolf eyes baffled and afraid.  
>"Tomorrow they will have another session of 'tenderizing the meat'. Save some of it for the occasion, may it give you courage."  
>"Wait! Can you be the one who does it? We could somehow play it off."  
>"They will never believe you did it on your own and they will know if I had a part in it. Survive tomorrow and I will make you a warrior you are. Keep your end of the bargain and I will keep mine", he says and locks the cage. Then he was gone. You resist the urge to drink yourself to the oblivion and start plotting for tomorrow.

>"Anon, you fell asleep?" echoes through the door and you also notice the water had lost some of it's warmth.  
>"Just a minute, I'm coming", you shout realizing you got carried away for longer than you first thought you did.  
>"Asta seems a little eager. You don't wanna keep her waiting now do you?"  
>"Already up", you shout and open the door completely oblivious to the current situation. She was still behind the door and Shion jumps when she sees your bare human front, dripping with water and smelling of herbs.  
>"SORRY!" you both shout at once and go in opposite directions. You grab the towel after making sure she was gone and wipe yourself dry. Your eye catches a reflection of you. You almost freak out how much you've changed. From that regular and normal guy you had turned into a muscular and agile warrior. You snort at your own image and recall the terrified face of Shion. It must have been the manliest sight she had ever laid her eyes upon. It was funny but you also know relationships between anthros and humans were widely frowned upon on both sides. It was seen as degenerate and tainted but it was not forbidden. Anthros felt just as disgusted about humans as humans felt about anthros in that manner. Such couples could not produce an offspring but there were rumours about that and it was used as an example to steer away from such things.  
Once more you recall your past due to the fact that Kwarne had taught you this. When he got drunk sometimes to dull the pain of wounds he received during fighting. The soldier humour was not known for its modesty. He had said something about female wolves preferring human mates due to the slight differences in their equipment but you usually just ignored it or just got drunk too to avoid the whole topic. You just didn't wanna know. Kwarne was your closest thing to a brother back then but you didn't really want to hear everything about his kind.  
You interrupt gazing at your immaculate manliness and see a set of clothes on the bench you don't recognize.  
'Really?'  
A black velvet tunic and other fancy clothing of the same kind. Well, if that is what she had got for you, then you would please her by putting them on.

Shortly after Swale directs you to the private dining quarters. It was separated with sliding doors from the common area where the customers without a reservation would be. He slides the door away from your path and gestures you to step in. It wasn't much different apart from the fact only Asta was there waiting for you. There was plenty of space but only you two would have the place for now.  
>"My, you're handsome!" Asta greets you. You gasp when she shows up in her new outfit. She was wearing a white, silk dress which was fitted exactly according to her body. She had an ample bosom with two breasts as you would had imagined. Her hips were wide and lady like and the dress also left her paws visible from the front. The back was split in two and the hem nearly reached to the wooden floor. Her legs were long due to the anthro physique.  
'Keep it cool now'  
>"So are you", you reply and hope you didn't sound like too pervy.  
>"Thank you, sweet Anon. Have a seat."  
You both sit down on the table. There were no candles due the daylight and it probaply would have struck as too romantic.  
>"We're having a date?" you snort and Asta lets out a hearthy laugh.  
>"I can assure you. My interest in you is purely professional. I thought we should enjoy ourselves now that we've found a safe harbor. You do eat right?"  
>"Sure", you respond distracted by your new environment. New and comfortable clothes, dry and clean house interior around you... you felt normal again. That's what it was: feeling normal for once.  
>"I'm surprised you're not having your pens and papers with you."  
>"What's a... pen?" she asks you with a slight discomfort.  
>"Uhh... quill", you correct suddenly realizing this world was probaply little behind in progress you were accustomed to and what it did sound like in her ears.  
>"Nah. I want to treat you a little first before I start learning about your secret arts. I must say, I'm truly grateful you didn't run off."  
>"Don't mention it."  
Swale brought a wooden stein and a bucket that had a handle attached to its side. You get the latter and Asta receives the small one. You peek into the gigantic beer jar and see it's being filled to the top. The foam was thick as snow and smelled lovely. Beer... so much lovely, delicious beer.  
>"You're bribing me now?"  
>"You've earned it. I'm making sure you won't miss anything. What for food?"  
>"Meat is fine", you reply and grab your beer with two hands. If flows down to your throat, caressing your stomach and soon you feel a slight buzz relaxing you even further. It dawns you finally. If you were gonna die anyway, you might as well be comfortable with it before your time. That's how it would remain: you would live happily before the time expires and Asta would have her discoveries.  
'Everybody wins'  
You see Asta measuring her drink like a professional wine taster. She smells it first and then takes a mouthful from her small jug. After a time she puts her muzzle in and spits it out without letting it to show or be heard. She smacks her mouth for a while and smiles. You almost forgot: anthro's tolerance for alcohol was straight up ridiculous. One wouldn't get much of a drinking company with an anthro. Your drink would make any anthro pass out while you would only get drunk from it.  
>"Tasty", she admits.  
She places the jug on the table and you know she wouldn't touch it during the meal.  
>"The taste with the ale is achieved with a local strain of hops. They are more bitter but also sweeter than the common ones, hence the peculiar notes", she explains and you feel you should act more civilized in her presence. You decide to ease up with your drink. You savored the taste but that hardly was the main point you were after.  
>"Now that you're comfortable, how about you tell me about youself a little, Anon?"  
>"What would you like to hear?"  
>"Your real name."  
>"I don't have one. I'm Anonymous. I'm no one. I'm everyone."  
>"Anonymous, huh? I... I never imagined."  
>"That's pretty much how it's supposed to be. I was drawn into this part of the world that is foreign to me. I come from a world that is similar but more advanced in science than this one."  
>"You were sucked into a Naturally Occuring Vortex Anomaly. Rare... but very powerful. It's one way trip, Anon."  
'N.O.V.A... figures'  
>"I figured as much. This is where I belong now", you admit.  
>"You keep getting even more fascinating, Anon. From another world... what's it like?"  
>"Dull."  
>"Huh?"  
>"You will have time to get to know me and I think since you're a native to this world, not only that but also have travelled many continents, maybe you'd like to share some of your adventures with me?" you ask and finish your sentence with a smile.  
>"True... and it's very flattering you want to hear more about me. Of course, I'd love to tell you stories", she says and scratches herself behind the ear which you interpret as coyness. She was apparently shy about herself despite treating you in such manner that so many would easily see as something deeper.  
The meals were delivered by Swale and you wonder where that catgirl disappeared all of a sudden. Guess assuming she was rubbing gasoline on her eyes was not too far off, only the gasoline would have to be replaced with something equally irritating. Asta's meal was half rare steak with something green that was apparently for just to make it pleasing to the eye.  
Kwarne always ate his meat as rare as he could, always explaining it the cooking would ruin all the nutrients within. You didn't really bother yourself with the matter. Your meal was equally satisfying: some fried onions, a big- ass sirloin steak with fried potatoes. Asta measured your face when you saw your serving and smiled with a giggle holding her paw against her muzzle.  
>"You're way too kind to me", you whisper and dig in. You had thought all the good about food you had to leave behind when you were hit by the N.O.V.A, as you currrently labeled it. The serving was better than some McDonalds shit they called food. No antibiotics or hormones, no pesticides, nothing. Just food. If the rest of your days was like that then you were okay with it.  
Despite all the bitching about meat being wrong and unhealthy struck you as the worst idea ever. Your body and mind disagreed with it wholeheartedly as you cut the steak piece by piece and place it in your mouth little piece at a time. There is so much you don't miss about home. No feminists, no terrorist and politicians who are so goddamn eager to tolerate their views, no SJWs and no political correctness. No retards who thought that racism was the greatest threat to humanity, that lunacy was all gone. When you really thought about it, maybe you got out of there in a nick of time. That place was a goner anyway.  
Asta is glancing you as she cut her steak peacefully and in a disciplined manner.  
>"I recalled humans can eat almost everything. So I took liberty to place the order while you were bathing."  
>"Thank you. Waiting the order while hungry is very displeasing. You saved me the trouble."  
Despite being cursed with the most powerful gift that kept you alive and almost made you something else than human, you couldn't but notice the effect that the food had on you. You felt energetic, you were happy and smiling was easier. You were still very much human. No man was on a good mood while hungry, demonic energy or not.  
>"Glad to hear it, Anon."  
You grab the beerbucket next and take a good mouthful of the stuff. For the first time you felt good. 'Belly full and empty sacks' as some guys back in the Black Stallions had put it. Only the latter for you was still unsolved. Surely there were a brothel somewhere but you weren't really the type who jumped in bed with a stranger but right now you could make an exception. Only you were broke and asking Asta for help in such matter was out of the question. She would probaply lend some money for your troubles but being such a fine lady as she is... you decide to skip it instead. You drink more and feel the buzz getting stronger. You are careful however for you don't want to be too inebriated in front of her. Just enough to make you feel better.  
>"What's the plan from now on?" you ask and try to keep the number of Asta's eyes closer to two but occasionally they drifter and multiply. The peculiar yet pretty color in her eyes makes it little easier to follow her friendly gaze. It's been a while since you had drink last time.  
>"How about we start tomorrow?" Asta suggests and her shyness can't entirely hide her anticipation.  
You gesture with your hands and almost flip the empty saucer off of the table with your drunken coordination.  
>"What... will all this be about? You're not cutting me up and do some research of your own?" you snort and Asta giggles.  
>"Because if you were gonna make me pass out, your plan might actually work."  
>"Stop it, you're killing me!"  
It takes a while she's done with laughing. That laugh... you could listen to it for hours. So sincere and so innocent.  
>"I'll observe your skills and document my findings."  
>"That's it?"  
>"That's it."  
You feel relief and disappointment shooting through you.  
>"How long you'd wager it's gonna take?"  
>"It depends", she shrugs.  
>"Already feeling the need to return on the road?"  
>"It's not that. I'm in no horry. Actually for the first time in years I feel comfortable", you admit.  
>"Also thanks to you, I have recalled the joy of conversation. It's rare for me to flap these gums and hear someone's laughter. I could get used to this."  
>"I'm pretty sure we'll have plenty of time together", she admits with that smile of hers that could make the icebergs melt. You wouldn't say it out loud but she was just plain adorable. Just what kind of man did it take to want something bad happen to her? You've never learned that part of anthros before. Kwarne was just sulky and scary warrior even while he had the heart like no other. Sure he was more open in your company and even had a sense of humor but he never was even close to the warmth and cuteness that was Asta. Guess it was just a female thing but you also got little worried when you pondered why you picked these traits about her. You blame alcohol and in the morning you would just ignore everything as general arsing around.  
>"One more thing", you start.  
>"What good do you actually hope my powers will have?"  
>"I don't know but I'm surprised if there's none. All knowledge is valuable in a way."  
'Fair enough'

Little less expectedly you couldn't recall The Red Bitch from the last night as you wake up. The birds sing behind the window frames but you've woken up in a less pleasant interruptions before. Namely some jackasses trying to shank you while you were asleep. Kwarn was usually the first to wake up in the event of an ambush and you were somewhat a heavy sleeper, so one morning you woke up with new corpses piled up right next to you. You hadn't woken up while he was fighting off some wessens and nearly got himself killed while doing so. You never really got to hear the end of it. Always smearing it against your face everytime he had the chance but isn't that what true friends do? They drive you insane and get on your nerves all the time but in the end you wouldn't have it any other way.  
Someone knocks on the door and you lift yourself leaning on your elbow.  
>"Hey!" is audible soon after the three loud knocks.  
>"Asta asked you to come downstairs", a feminine voice beckons through the door. Shion, you recall.  
>"Yeah, I'm coming. Just getting dressed first."  
>"Good choice!" she shouts and the floorboards creak in her wake as she leaves.  
'Not my fucking fault you furry bitch' you mumble this time, not just think it. You almost wish she had heard you. Who's fault it was in the end then? She only came there to serve you as a customer, not to check on your natural talent. You get up and take at look at your flat stomach, that you remembered so differently. You would fit in a goddamn underwear commercial now. The military life had some good impacts in your life as well as bad ones. Kwarne really had kept his promise back then. He had made you a warrior as he had promised. Boy you missed that fucker now.  
You get dressed in the same clothing as before even while you long for the feeling of the weight of metal on your body. Asta had gotten those clothes for you for a reason and that reason obliviously being the fact that she wanted you to be prominent in her presence. That and she only wanted to express her good will the only way she knew.  
'She's too damn friendly'  
You get dressed in the velvet, black and dark grey cloth that made you almost look like a fag. The fashion out there was clearly as it used to be in your world back in the 1600's. Only exception being so far that general audience still dislikes fat people, rich or not, it was not a feature of adoration. You kinda liked it.  
You step out and walk to the stairs, descend and take a look around you.  
>"She's at the bathing quarters", Shion informs you behind the counter.  
>"So I'll wait here", you inform back and predend the yesterday didn't move you in the least.  
'Maybe some ale while I wait?'  
It was pretty early but who cares.  
>"No, she requested you would go to her and I should fetch you", Shion declines.  
>"Is this your way to come back at me for what happened yesterday?"  
Shion snorts and buries her face in her palms as she closes her eyes.  
>"I'm her bodyguard, not a goddamn babysitter."  
>"No, she DID want me to come and get you", she repeats with a snort. She did smile too but wasn't any way near as cute as Asta.  
>"Room 4."  
You lift a brow at her and try to pick up some signs of betrayal. Eventually you walk to the bathing quarters and pick the door mentioned by the nosy cat. You knock and Asta soon asks you to come in. You enter the dressing section of the bathing room and see all of her clothes being put nicely and carefully on the bench.  
'What is she up to?'  
>"You asked me to come?"  
>"Yes", she confirmes and you conclude Shion did talk the truth afterall.  
>"Bring me the towel will you?"  
>"Towel?"  
>"Yes, that white one right above my... things."  
You look away from the clothing she labeled as 'things' and grab the towel. Then you sigh and step in, standing straight and proud like a real military man.  
>"There you are, Anon", Asta greets you. She is floating in the pool, transparent and hot water reaching all the way up to her collarbones. The latter was visible feature since her fur was so thin. She wasn't fluffy of saggy, the fur was almost like the second skin. That meant there were other features being visibly showing, not major or highlighted in any way, just making it a little awkward.  
>"What is the meaning of this?" you ask.  
>"You're my bodyguard", she reminds you.  
>"I'm aware of it."  
>"That being said: you need to stay focused. You can't let your guard down even if I'm attacked by someone when I'm on my weakest. When I'm sleeping or bathing, you need to repel the trespasser regardless of the circumstances", she says with a pleased smile. The logic was sound, you conclude. She is quite enjoying herself in the water and you try to avert your eyes from a certain spots beneath the surface of the pool. She reaches her arms above her head and stretches with a yawn.  
>"Getting up now", she cooes and gets on her paws, lifting herself from the pool. You look away but for a fleeting moment you get an accurate glimspe of her.  
The midsection of her body was near immaculate even with the human standards. The fur hid elegantly all the certain places now when she was not suspended in water and she was near perfect. She was not the most familiar or accustomed example of beauty in your human eye but she was undeniably beautiful. With her long legs and majestic anatomy in general... 'stop it!'  
>"Your... towel, Milady", you stutter.  
>"What was that, Anon", she laughs as she wraps herself in the towel, hanging it above her breasts like a human woman would have.  
>"Just call me Asta you big silly! You may be my lifesaver and protector but I don't want you to become some thoughtless and brainless shadow of me, whom I've hired."  
She squeezes her hair/mane dry and swings it over her right shoulder. Then she straightens her back and comes closer to you.  
>"I know we've known each other for just a couple of days but to me you are a friend. You make me laugh in a good way and your company is pleasing. I think we'll enjoy doing our upcoming study together."  
You give her a frozed and solid stare.  
>"Anon. What is it?"  
>"Don't you think this is a little strange place for such conversation?"  
She manages to produce innocent yet embarrased smile which she tries to improve with a shrug. Her teeth show all the way from the front to the base of her muzzle.

Chapter 3.  
(Unraveling.)

After all the awkwardness that morning had to offer, you find yourself in Asta's room. After a simple breakfast you both begin the unraveling of your powers. She was rifling through sheats of papers and several graphics which had no significance to you. She had just pulled piles of paper out of her travelling bag like it had no bottom at all. She had explained it indeed had a bottom, only it was way deeper than it appeared. Having those things surely had its benefits, you ponder.  
>"Show me how you do it again", Asta requested and you fulfill her plea. The blood flows from your left hand and takes the form of a peculiar but very ominous looking scythe. Something half-living yet mechanical was to be seen about it, like some twisted version of something that could only be produced by H.R Giger hilmself. Currently you were holding it on your side, it was smaller one hand version but you've used bigger ones too. You just thought it more suitable for non-combative purposes.  
>"Again no wounds or lacerations", Asta ponders as she rests her leg on her knee. She puts her quill aside and gets up from the table.  
>"Carefully", you warn her.  
>"It's sharp and it cuts just about anything."  
>"Anything?"  
>"I've sliced a man in half even with full plate."  
>"Just unbelievable... and terrible."  
For hours she makes her notes and asks you to repeat the technique to no end. The weapon emerges in your hand again and again and Asta is doing her best to see every detail. How the blood emerges from your body, how it hardens and constructs itself in your hand, she is wholeheartedly fascinated by it. Her dedication and motivaton to understand is just phenomenal. She gives you a moment of rest by going for her papers and you can only see her curled back and twitching ears when she makes her notes and draws the weapon she just saw so many times.  
>If you can summon almost any weapon at will... why a scythe? They're not very practical I hear."  
'Any weapon? Only if I could summon a cannon or a shotgun that shoots blood. That would be beyond epic', you smile at the thought but Asta can't see your face.  
>"I don't know. It just felt appropriate. It earned me the name however."  
You expect her to ask about the White Horse but she doesn't. Either she is too interested in your powers she is so eagerly trying to understand, or she is of the type who'd rather give you the time and wait till you're ready.  
>"That it did. Awfully fitting one too when I think of you humans and your legends. Talk about death, that brings me to the topic that is even more interesting."  
>"I don't know how to duplicate it, sorry", you interrupt.  
>"I still want to understand it", she admits and turns around on her chair. Again she leans back and lifts the same leg on the same knee. Her paws still baffle you, not because of how feminine they look for making her legs so long but how does one walk with them so smoothly?  
>"You're asking me to cut myself up?" you state with a blank gaze.  
>"I'm not asking you that", she admits gently that suddenly had become notable. With that one statement she makes it clear that she isn't either asking or ordering you to do it.  
>"Immortal or not, I don't want to see you get hurt."  
>"It's not that bad actually. When you fathom that nothing can really hurt you, even if it hurts but doesn't pose any danger, even your self preservation becomes obsolete."  
>"What do you mean?"  
>"I still feel pain but it doesn't cause any alarming thoughts. Panic, fear... you name it. For our whole lives we are being hotwired to avoid pain and dread it but when you really have no reason for it, your mind rewires itself."  
Asta curls a finger under her muzzle and lets her gaze roam the room. She is going through all the new information she just had gathered.  
>"This is very complicated. I think this is going to require more than just a simple documents."  
>"I will demonstrate it if you so desire."  
>"I'd rather not to", Asta admits.  
>"Let's just work on the theory for now."  
>"Ask away."  
>"You've ever being paralyzed, not due pain but literally due severed neural pathways?"  
>"I've felt numbness yes, but never really I have received any blows on my spine. I'm sorry I can't help. I could find out, just for you", you succest but she isn't really up to it.  
>"I... I appreciate it, Anon. I really do but this isn't really that important.  
'Let's just get it over with'  
You summon the scythe out of habit, while swords or some other types of weapons would have surely been more suitable for the job.  
>"Anon, no!" Asta retorts and leans against the table almost pushing herself off the chair.  
The blade sinks to your stomach and you feel your spine breaking. Your legs give out and you collapse on the floor. You pull out the blade and all the blood that would have flown out, simply jumps back to your wound. From the floor, from the scythe's blade, there is no mess. After this short experiment is done, you unsummon the weapon and get on your feet again.  
>"There!"  
Asta holds her arm in front of her muzzle and she is still sneering out of horror. She gulps and fixes her posture.  
>"I don't know what to say, Anon. I don't usually meet people just as dedicated as you. I don't know if I should thank or just slap you. Maybe both to be sure."  
>"Anything else you'd like to study."  
>"Yeah. Dinner!"

>"It doesn't make sense but we've been at it just for one day. Barely", Asta ponders while holding a cup of tea in front of her. You on the other hand are having your hands full with seasoned and grilled ribs. Like being in Valhalla, you had everything the warriors of the old dreamed of.  
>"How would you theorize it then?" you mumble with your mouth full.  
>"I would say necromancy but even then it's just one of its features. Necromancers use their bodies as a catalyte for some spells but in your case the power shapes the enviroment entirely through your one certain body fluid. You've used only blood so far right?"  
>"It's not that...", you start and realize in time that you were going to make an ass out of yourself.  
'... that I have made weapons out of cum', you finish in your head and almost choke on your food. You swallow and clear your voice pleased to know that at least one embarrasment has been averted.  
>"No I haven't used anything else so far. I don't really think I could use anything else. I have a... say connection to my blood. I can feel it and command it as I would grab and drink this tankard right now", you explain and drink your ale.  
>"Commanding one's own blood", Asta ponders deeply lost in thought.  
>"Blood certainly is the major element here. Somehow it crystallises and forms material that cuts even metal."  
>"Metal, flesh, bones..."  
>"Could you please skip that when we're at the table?"  
>"Of course", you laugh.  
>"I understand you've accustomed to it... being mercenary and all..."  
'Getting curious now?'  
>"And I suppose I will too in time if I'm going to stick with the healing magic."  
>"You're a healer?"  
>"Well, you could say that. I can staunch a flow and close a wound but I'm far from a real lifesaver. I got interested in healing but I never realized how complicated it is. It sounds easy but is far from it when you begin to unravel it. All magic is so complicated, you need to work on how you think and see things it's... I'm sorry. I got carried away."  
>"No, please continue. I find it fascinating", you correct her. You've never really understood how actual magic worked since your world was bereft of it as far as you know. If magic existed there, then perhaps it existed in your world as well in some form.  
>"It's boring as it can be. I will share it with you another time if you genuinely so wish."  
>"You hold that promise", you point your finger at her and wink.  
Asta gives you hearty smile from behind her teacup.  
>"I think we've earned ourselves a little something", she says.  
>"Huh?"  
>"Let's go outside and see some places. We can't stay indoors all day."  
>"But... how about your research?" you ask and while you're interested to get a tour around the town, you're still worried what the people might have a say about it. Not for your own safety but her's.  
>"We have time, Anon. Besides, if you don't let yourself have a rest and ease up a little, it's only counter productive. Eventually you're not even interested to carry on with it. That's how the mind works with us at least."  
>"I can see the point", you admit. You had to swallow highschool related stuff that eventually came out from your ears. Even if some of it was interesting, it soon became something you'd rather just throw out of the window. Basically you did: you didn't remember any of it like your brain too had been fed up with it.  
>"I get to earn my upkeeping. No more ale for me, I need to be vigilant."  
>"You're sweet, Anon", Asta says with her smile that could melt even the thickest of ice.

The soldiers followed you everywhere. All three of them, battle hardened men in full plate armors. They stood in the front of the inn from sunrise to sundown and during the night three others took watch. You really had to hand it to them. They stood the entire time like the disciplined and strong warriors would. Standing all day with such a hunk of metal on had to be tough. They had shortswords strapped on their waists, nothing too overkill like two-handers or battle axes. Guess the public image had to be kept decent which also explained why those three were clearly seasoned soldiers.  
The buildings were mainly made from stone, the streets were covered in cobble stone and clearly wood was not as favored as a building material.  
>"Look at this. Stone everywhere", Asta pointed out while she was gazing at her surroundings.  
You liked it. Back home every building was just a cheap copy to the second one because everything had to be so damn cheap. That old and almost gothic architecture was magnifficent and pompous in appearance.  
>"I've grown liking it too. Everything is so dull in my homeworld. They used to build cities and houses like these in the old days but then they just piled them up with the same mold."  
>"Why would they do that? Why aren't they making them original and something they can be proud of?"  
>"It costs money and everything has to be cheap. Sure some rich countries which make millions with oil still show off with their wealth. They build skyscrapers that reach all the way up to the sky. They cover them with glass sheets and other crap."  
>"What is oil?"  
>"Black sludge that resides deep within the earth. They use it to make fuel that powers up pretty much everything that has an engine. We travel on horseless machines, fly to other countries and even go to space", you explain and look at the sky. Not a single aeroplane is to be seen.  
>"How can you say your world is dull? If even half of that is true... I'd give anything to see it with my own eyes."  
You ponder what impact it would have on her or on your world. If some people knew anthros existed, they would go absolutely apeshit. Hell the whole world would go insane when they find out life exists in other worlds and God may not be the character they've been made to believe.  
>"It has its flaws", you say lost in thought. You miss the music of your world but then you realize you never have to hear about Justin Bieber or some other retards from that direction in general. Videogames were pretty dull too when you think about it. Overprized carbage that loses it's allure pretty quickly. There you were now: in a world where magic existed and all fantasy races were real. Things were how they were and you really had stopped worrying about it.  
>"How is your home? What's it like?"  
Asta ponders for a while.  
>"We build our houses from marble and metal. Some rooftops are coated with gold and Sunless Kingdom is filled with gardens."  
Somehow you build a mental image of an old asian dynasty when samurais and warlords waged war on everyone. The culture driven by honor and self-restraint had always inspired you but very little of it remained in its actual state now. Not that you would ever see it anyway. Likely you would never see Asta's home either. You would breath your last in that town soonish.  
>"Sounds to me I'd never leave a place like that. Golden roofs? You're serious?"  
>"Just the coating is made of gold, silly. We use it to decorate pretty much anything but we hold very little other value for it."  
'They must be shitting gold'  
>"You have so much gold you don't even use it as money anymore?"  
>"Sure we do but... it's complicated. We have trade but we are pretty independent as a nation. We just gather knowledge and try to become better."  
>"Riiiiiight."  
Asta gives a friendly laugh and sniffs as a fleeting smell catches her nose.  
>"Smells amazing. Is that... apple pie?"  
You try to use your nose but your human senses are pretty weak compared to hers. Yet still a soft breeze catches your nose as well. Cinnamon, honey and apples. Must be apple pies.  
>"Oh, I've been looking for those!" Asta shouts delighted. Can't blame her though.  
>"Horry! I can't wait!" Asta shouts again and grabs you by the arm and begins to drag you to the general direction of her current and sudden interest. As you approach the smell too becomes stronger.  
Apple pies indeed.  
The soldiers pick up the pace and you hear the metal clattering as they run with you towards the bakery. Shortly after you sit at the table outside the bakery under a sunshade. You look at your slice of apple pie that had a spoonful of vanilla sauce on.  
'Like straight from a food advertisement'  
Asta takes a bite with her fork and places it in her mouth with much anticipation. Soon she closes her mouth and eyes as she chews. A face wide smile spreads across her wolf/fox face. You can't but smile as well as you see her smile you would die for.  
>"Oh gods! So good!"  
You reply with a friendly laugh. Everything about her was so sincere. She held absolutely nothing back. You began to like that about her. You take a bite and chew. It sure was delicious. The soldiers stood watch next to the table still giving you the privacy and maintaining some distance to you.  
>"This definitely is the reason to leave home, this is the best thing there is", Asta is still overjoyed while you maintain more reserved approach on your snack.  
'Sure beats the pants off some fast food crap'  
>"Cinnamon and apples, that's the match of the gods."  
>"You don't have apple pie back at home?"  
>"Not like this we don't. It's all simple but they still can't do it this way."  
You look at your surroundings and the place by the street you sit at. It still looked like you were having a date with her rather than just casually chilling.  
>"What?"  
>"Nothing. Just glad to see you happy is all", you admit and hope it doesn't sound wrong. Asta giggles and again that captivating smile is lit.  
>"I'm happy now when I can share my adventure with someone", she explains.  
>"With someone like me? You've seen me doing pretty bad things."  
>"You still aren't a bad person, Anon. You have your reasons and I see things you hide within yourself but I wont ask you about them. You wish to remain silent and I wont blame you but should you choose otherwise, I want you to know that I'm always ready to lend you an ear."  
You really can only smile at her as a form of thanks.  
'What bad would come from telling her everything?'  
You decide to keep it to yourself for now.  
>"It's funny thing about humans actually. They say you are one mass of though but as individuals you actually stand out. There are four of you in one room and there are also five opinions. You can't really apply any patterns when measuring humans."  
You process it for a moment.  
>"I guess I'm flattered."  
>"It certainly is no offence, Anon. You should be flattered."  
>"Then flattered I am."

You two had returned back to the inn in the evening. You had seen the town, gazed at the sightings and talked about random topics. When the sky was lit by the moon and the stars, you had done something forbidden: you had opened the window from Asta's room and climbed on the rooftop. There you were sitting next to each other and gazing at the stars.  
>"I find it hard to imagine you can actually visit other stars", Asta admits deeply fascinated by the idea as she gazes at the nightsky.  
>"We've been only to our moon, though it's still controversial if it ever happened."  
You never really even thought about it and never even cared if it never happened.  
You tell her about the aircrafts, satellites and stars that have died out but still the light is in transit, travelling across the unmeasurable distances. She is at awe. Not only due the things she had learned from you but due to your knowledge that in her eyes was grand. In your world it really wasn't much, just common sense and knowlegde.  
>"I'm not very intelligent. Not on my worlds' scale"  
>"In my scale you are even more than that. I'm glad we crossed paths."  
>"My knowledge is good for nothing in this world. My first friend in this world taught me that the knowledge is pointless if you can't achieve any solid use with it."  
>"Who was he?"  
You tell her about how you had ended up in the middle of nowhere, running for days and scared shitless in the wilderness. You tell her how Kwarne of all people had shown sympathy and extended his hand among the enemies that were your kin.  
Early in the morning the Black Stallions 'tenderized the meat' after last night Kwarne had made his promise.  
>"Meat?"  
>"It was my nickname."  
>"Oh..."  
\---  
You had stood there scared but confident. You don't really remember how you had done it but the surprise of your sudden defiance had taken your opponent off guard. The first punch had struck him off balance and the rest was just a bundle of blows that annihilated his face quickly. Soon he had gone limp and you stood off of him as the audience looked at you in silent astonisment.  
>"Meat", someone yelled raising his fist up in the air. None other than Kwarne.  
>"Meat, meat, meat", he repeated and soon others began to parrot him as it spread through the audience like a wildfire.  
Kwarne had kept his promise but it didn't really make things any easier. You had to wrestle with him all the time to build up your strenght and skill.  
>"What is it good to wrestle? All I need is a sword!" you had retorted when you stood up from the mud.  
>"What good is a sword in your human hands if you can't even figure out your own movements? You need to know how to break the balance of your enemy while maintaining yours", Kwarne had explained firmly and he had a note of warning in his voice.  
>"You question me one more time and I will kill you myself. Get up skinsack!" he snarled at you with such hate and ferocity you didn't even know why he didnt' kill you right away. You didn't question him ever again.  
Sure your world was filled with people who would have given anything to be in a such close contact with even a male anthro but you didnt' really consider yourself as one of them. Not especially when it wasn't too far from a fight of life and death. One day he had noted your lack of motivation and spirit that was about be broken. He had taken you to the woods where you had a fleeting thought of him being fed up with you and finishing you off for good.  
>Anon, look at me" he had said.  
>"You have won yourself a chance but you can't stop now. I have to beat you because in the camp's premises everyone sees us. They see me treating you any less than I so far have, they'll do something about it."  
>"So you didn't bring me here to dig a hole you can dumb me in?" you ask while maintaining somewhat manly but heavily bruised face.  
>"I already took one hell of a risk for you, Anon! I'm not throwing it all away because your balls havent dropped!" he shouted at you.  
>"We have something in common, Anon. We are both in a wrong place, neither of us belong here and never think any of the Stallions will call you as their brother in arms. I am the only ally you will ever have in this lot of shitheads and misfits."  
>"Then I will be your ally as well", you replied with confidence.  
>"I don't do anything with a weakling such as you. In your current state a worm like you will be nothing but a burden. That is what I keep saying when the Stallions are around but just between the two of us: I want you fighting by my side. Only in your current state you wont suffice."  
And so with new determination you sparred with your friend. It was liberating to practice without all the eyes on you and the atmosphere of hate and disdain Kwarne had to maintain while at the camp. He didnt' like it anymore than you did but you knew he did what he had to. As you two called it a day and returned to the camp, already there was someone waiting for you. Three of them were sizable and ugly men with thick necks and arms.  
>"There you are. We wondered where you've been off to", said the loudest and the meanest of them. The basic Chad, only he had been decapitating men and raping women for years so he was little worse than just some annoyance.  
>"Meat is still with you. I was certain you had done with him", he scoffed at you both with dark and raspy voice.  
>"We were practising as usual. Unlike some...", Kwarne responded in equally friendly manner.  
>"What was that?" this Chad of mercs asked with a wordless warning and walked to Kwarne who took no step back.  
>"It sounded me you had something to say, furball."  
>"I already said everything I need to say", Kwarne stood his ground but didn't incite the tensions any further.  
>"Oh really. I just wonder what you two were practicing out there in the woods. Must have been something very private", merc Chad provoked and Kwarne clearly was losing his temper at such suggestions. The two other sniggered behind their leader. You didn't like it either. It offended even more than just some common shit when someone called you a faggot.  
What came next, even you couldn't have predict. It was one of your stupidest yet bravest moments you've ever done.  
>"You call me a fucking race traitor?" you pulled up your nazi phase and with the surprise and confusion Chad looked at you with those exact expressions. He didn't know what you precisely just had meant but noticed the defiance which no one would ignore.  
>"I think Meat just talked. My ears aren't working today very well", Chad moves away from Kwarne and walk up to you.  
>"You said some...?" he started and you smashed your fist against his throat without really realizing it yourself. It made him gag and lose his sense of situation which you exploited without a second thought. You stopped when Kwarne pulled you away from him demanding you to stop. At that point Chad was unconscious and his throat was pretty much done.  
Two days later he died.  
Kwarne never really had said it out loud but it had been the proudest moment of his life. It nearly got you both executed but it also had earned you respect as it had earned you fame among the Stallions. From that on when everyone said 'Meat', it had an echo of pride and fear.  
\---  
>"My first kill was unintentional but still I would change nothing", you admit and gaze at the luminous moon. It wasn't much different from earth's moon. Only bigger.  
>"I understand your feelings, Anon. It was a violent place where you need to stand out as strong and confident if you want to survive."  
>"I had never fought since the junior grade. Still I punched his throat in like I had always done it. I knew it was the weak spot but I never imagined someone of such constitution would die by my hand. Kwarne was right. Any human can and will become a killer if needed."  
>"I can't say I view your deeds acceptable but knowing your whole story, it makes sense. From such a peaceful world you just fall into their hands where you either have to adapt and become just as violent or perish. You pulled it off when many others would have failed. Glad you did by the way."  
>"Thanks, I guess."  
For the first time in ages you feel the touch of someone else's as Asta lowers her paw/hand on your shoulder and you give her a questioning look. She answers your question with the compassionate smile of hers. The feeling of someone's touch is still foreign and strange but still you can't deny the compassionate and pleasant effect it has on you. You return the warming gesture and resume to your star gazing in each others arms.  
Your life had been lonely even before you had ended up in that world of dark fantasy. Your enemies were many but friends could be counted with one hand's fingers in both worlds. Having someone nearby and close to you after so many years in that world of violence and survival, you felt the flames within you to grow stronger and the bitter cold within you subsided, revealing the man that had been imprisoned deep within.  
You felt Asta stroking your hair on the back of your neck and her claws tickled you a little.  
>"Anon."  
>"Huh?"  
>"You think you could come with me when all this is over?"  
>"I would come with you?"  
>"I'd like to show you my home city. There is so much to see and I'd like to hear if it's just as magnifficent as yours."  
>"I... I'd love to", you reply and ignore the facts that you would never get a chance to see it.

Chapter 3.  
(Secrets)

It had been several days since you had gazed at the nightsky on the rooftops. Now you just laid on your bed and gazed at the ceiling. That night had meant a lot to you because as far as you can remember, you've never really had any genuine friends. Just some guys you went to bars with but never saw while sober. On top of that you had a couple of regular fucks you eventually didn't even bother seeing anymore. You had noticed you were better off without your one night stands and other losers in your life even if you eventually ended up being alone. Not too long after such a realization you were taken from your world to another. Your only friends were Kwarne and Adalie. The latter of whom you actually had grown close with had played a big part in your later life. You had met her since she worked as a medic and she was often seen in the battlefield treating the wounded. She patched you up once when you got overrun by some wessens. You had fought your way from the mass of people to where Kwarne had dragged you further.  
>"Get up! You aint' gonna earn your money from down there", he bellowed in the middle of all the chaos.  
>"You're not that kinda professional", he laughed and straightened you up. It had been all chaos and terror. People were screaming and dying on the left and right, every direction had the same, perpetual and horrific sight.  
When it had ended and you were sitting on the blood soaked grass panting and stuttering, you noticed a woman came to you. Adalie herself. You felt someone taking care of you and treating your wounds and on that moment you felt something waking up. She was beautiful, only a little younger than you. Black hair and white teeth, with the latter being almost nonexistant feature in those parts of the country.  
>"Am I dead?" you asked while she was bandaging your wounds and spreading ointments.  
>"Not yet so try to stay that way will you?"  
Even her voice was pretty but it had been a while you even had seen a woman and from that on, you kept your eye on her. She travelled the country with the other medics and they would save those who they could. Finding her was not difficult since she always came to heal the wounded, occasionally you but plenty of others.  
>"You're eyeing that girl again?" Kwarne woke you up from your dreaming.  
>"Just checking she's okay."  
>"She seems fine to me you wanker. She'll soon think you're some sort of freak and next time she's patching you up she might steal your prick", Kwarne laughs.  
>"By the way, it's pay day. Here", Kwarne reminds you and throws a small pouch of gold in your hands. It lasted a while you had gotten used to seeing actual gold. Beautiful it was for sure but you missed all the things you could buy with it. What else did that world have besides beer, food, whores and new swords? It sure was difficult to adapt in that medieval and simple world. Being a sellsword sure was better than ending up as some poor beggar even with all the hazards.  
>"Don't bother saving that up, Anon. These wessens are gonna keep as employed for a long time", Kwarne said and took a cigarette you had rolled for him. Smoking cigarettes was a terrible hobby with anthro hands. The claws breaking the rolling paper all the time if one didnt' own retractable ones and such pawish struckture for a hand made such microscopic coordination difficult. You demand yours and soon you both breath in the unfiltered toxins.  
>"Hey, Anon."  
>"Yeah?"  
>"That cleric already wed you two?"  
>"..."  
>"You bastard!" Kwarne laughs. It was his way of saying 'congratulations'. You didnt' have rings yet but you were going to make it official soon. Adalie despised the situation she was in but she took your promise for you would some day do something else to earn your living. Wessens were an invading enemy and killing them she endured reluctantly but quite often you had to kill farmers as well who were rebelling throughout the country. Refusing it would have been a death sentence and you never did it with an open heart. You hated it and Kwarne was no exeption. No one really was into it even while everyone was overjoyed due easy pay. With such life you had to see the best of things to remain positive.  
>"Remember, if your firstborn is a boy then you will name him after me", Kwarne said.  
>"After you? Like hell we will!"  
>"The best fucking warrior in all of Arntendall. Who wouldn't be proud of such name?"  
You both laugh. The sulky wolf anthro had turned out to be a likable character after all.  
>"How about naming it after us both then?" Kwarne continues his idea after taking a hit from the cigarette.  
>"Kwanon, how about that?"  
>"How did you manage to fuck up totally usable name like that?" you ask as you almost swallow your cigarette.  
Again you both laugh despite all the mean looks around you two. Usually is was just the two of you since everyone else shunned you both. You were like brothers. It goes without saying that Kwarne had saved your life.  
>"Though it reminds me of the word 'guano'", you admit.  
>"What the hell does it mean?"  
The military humour really ruined a man's dignity, that much was certain.

Knocking on the door rouses you back from your memories.  
>"Anon, you awake?" Asta shouts through the door.  
>"Yes, come in."  
>"Actually you could come over in my room. I've worked on a theory and I'd like to hear your input."  
>"I'll be there in a minute", you reply and hear her opening and closing the door to her room. In those two days you had barely seen her coming out of her room. At the table she was her normal and adorable self but when she was working, she was working her tail off as she would have probaply put it.  
You get up and meet her at her room. You close the door and immediatelly she jumps up from her chair and throws herself at your arms. You try to hold her up as she grabs you tightly and laughs happily. You remember your superhuman strenght and move your hands in somewhere more appropriate from her waist which she didn't even seem to notice.  
>"I got it! I actually got it!" she cheers hugging you and her ears are all perked up.  
>"Got what?" you ask. Not that you would know anything of her research anyway but her confidence was visible and solid.  
>"I believe I can crack it. I believe I can transcribe OUR findings into something logical. We can unravel the secrets of your powers!" she jumps uncontrollably and her smile makes you feel unworthy of her presence.  
'Our findings?'  
>"I may not be able to find out why your body regenerates so fast but the Blood Conjuration shouldn't be a big deal. We can go to the Sunless Kingdom and present this to the king together. Everyone will know it was us who made this discovery and the potential is unlimited. Who knows what we can achieve with this knowledge because making weapons with it is only one form of it", she keeps explaining with such vigor she isn't even drawing any breath in between the words. You could swear she was talking while inhales as well.  
>"This may as well be the biggest find yet", Asta finishes, her amber eyes blazing in flames and gives you the kind of look which makes you ponder if she is going to kiss you. Instead she hugs you tightly and you hug her back.  
>"This all must have a meaning, Anon. No way this all is just a coincidence", she whispers into your ear and nearly squeezes the life out of you. You really don't know what to say.  
The Red Bitch must be overjoyed.  
>"We've been at this for so long now that I think we can ease a bit. I will store our findings and prep it all for the journey. You have anything here you'd like to wrap up before heading over seas?"  
>"You're serious?"  
>Of course I am! I'm not going anywhere without you. We made this discovery together and we will share the fruits of our labor together. We can stay for one week or even longer if you'd like. My leadership will be so thrilled we can stay here as long as we can."  
>"I... I'll think about it."  
>"Anon", Asta whispers and takes your hands into hers.  
>"I can't present this finding to the Council without you. This is ours."  
'How the fuck I'm gonna explain this to her? She's on the highest tops of her happiness and I should be the one who ruins it?'  
>"Let's just... think of it for a while", you try to suggest and remain convincing. You should have been honest instead. The secret would blow out eventually.  
>"How about we go on a little sightseeing again? Let's go check the cafe we came across last time."  
You nod and try to hide your true thoughts.  
>"Yeah, that would be fun."  
'This is not how I wanted this to go', you whisper.  
>"I'll change my clothing and meet you downstairs. Tonight we are going to celebrate!" she shouts with a smile and kisses you to the cheek. As you exit her room you still ponder the feeling of her lips on your cheek. You run your hand over the spot and the fight within you mind begins.  
For the first time you feel the Red one watching you closely, despite her absence. What kind of interesting that terribe goddess actually meant? Maybe she enjoyed seeing people being sad because that is how it inevitably would turn out in the end.  
'I don't want to do this to her' you say within your mind and clench your teeth.  
>"Anon, something wrong?" Shion asks behind the counter. Her emerald eyes measure you with curiosity. It was clear improvement to her earlier attitude. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt which gave out her ample chest.  
>"No. Just... lost in my thoughts. Nothing you should worry."  
>"If you say", she gives up and spreads her hands as a sign of neutrality. She takes a moist rug and begins to scrape the counter with it.  
>"Asta has been very happy lately. Your research doing well I take it."  
>"She made some sort of breaktrough. We are going to spend some time off from it for now."  
>"Congratulations on that one. Guess you two will be leaving soon then?"  
>"I dunno. It's... complicated."  
>"I didn't meant that! I just wanna know how things go around here. Swale has his hands full so I keep an eye on everything else. Asta has paid everything in advance and despite the fact that no one dares to come here when you are around, well manage."  
>"You're not afraid of the stories and rumours of me killing everyone?" you ask and lift a brow at the dark furred catgirl.  
>"Everyone has killed someone around here", she snorts and soon you hear the stairs creaking under Asta's paws. She was wearing the same white dress that suited her so well.  
'She is still beautiful as ever' you think and again completely without lust. She was not something you would spoil with such thoughts. She was too pure.  
>"Ready to go?" Asta asks you through her smile. She really was happy. That's pretty much how she always were, it seemed to be her basic nature.  
And so you depart on your datish trip.

The cafe was startlingly reminiscent of your local Starbucks back at home, only it was bereft of all the electrick lighting and modern coffee machines. There were a large variety of tea and you could also order something stronger. Everything was made by hand and without the electricity. The drinks were tasty nonetheless. Asta was having her herbal tea and you were sipping your coffee.  
>"You mean there are no nonhumans in your world?" Asta asks you appalled.  
>"None that I know of. They only exist in art and other media and a certain groups are oddly fascinated by anthros in particular."  
>"But.. why? If they don't even know we exist..."  
>"Guess it's rooted pretty deep. Our ancient gods were half animal and half human... not that I mean..."  
>"It's ok, Anon. I know what you mean. We get called beasts but I don't get offended by something so indirect you just said. You were talking about gods."  
>"Ah, yes. Old egyptians made their gods with human bodies but head of a bird, dog and such. I don't know where it comes from and not that I have even really looked into it."  
You had mostly stumbled upon the topic at 4Chan and while you usually just ignored the threads, you occasionally had to admire the skill people had, and sometimes you saw even something that could be called art.  
>"You think your world would see me as a god?" Asta ponders as she sips her tea.  
You honestly don't know how the world would take it. Surely in either case it would't be safe for her. Some would want to kill her, some would want to experiment on her and some would want to try and fuck her.  
>"Maybe we forget it for now", you reply and take a sip of your coffee. People are giving you fleeting looks as you converse with Asta. The soldiers outside were keeping an eye on things while you were securing her inside.  
>"How did you take it? You've seen an anthro only in those pictures people make for their own amusement and then you met Kwarne."  
>"I was rather busy getting my ass kicked but yes, it was a very stunning experience to see a live one. The kind of sensation when you realize you've gone so far from home you will never see it again."  
>"I'm sorry, Anon."  
>"Don't be. I like it here", you reply and scan your surroundings. Again you see something authentic, not some lousy props made of styrofoam and plastic. It was all real. The drinks and food, it was all made to satisfy the customer and not to fool them to buy it.  
>"When Kwarne opened that cage and gave me that flagon of rum, I was sure I'd lose it. It turned out he saved me on that night. Not only then but many times after that."  
>"I should thank him if I ever meet him", Asta took notice.  
>"I doubt it you will."  
You see the man behind the counter widening his eyes and retreating against the wall. You see fear on his eyes as you would read any of your kin. You stand up and see a manly figure pointing something at you.  
>"You!" you shout with rage rising from beneath your deepest thoughts.  
>"Reaper", the man says and you finally realize what he was pointing you with. It was a...  
*Ching*  
*Blam*  
The left side of your head bursts open like watermelon. Brainmass, blood and fragments of your skull fly all over the cafe. People are screaming, some are throwing up while some are bolting towards the door. You somehow remain conscious, maybe due the demonic wisdom and power but you'd rather have blacked out. You felt as your head began to construckt itself from the pieces that had flown apart. They turn into thin streams of blood and 'paint' your head, building it again from the very same matter it was made before. You groan and mumble as everyone is watching in terror your head emerging back in place. You see the man named Brigs staring at you with terrified look on his face.  
>"My turn", you growl and charge at him with terrible speed across the room, soon he is back against the wall with red bladed scythe against his throat. The soldiers are marching in but all the people who are running out of the door are making it difficult.  
>"Why? Why did you attack me?!" you bellow at his face.  
>"You know why, you traitorous filth!"  
>"You got some nerve to call me a traitor. You were White Horse! You know what happened!"  
>"We dealt with your bitch, that I know. It must have been a sight as her head rolled off..." Brigs is cut in the middle of a sentence as you smash your head against his nose. After that you throw him across the room, leaving only broken furniture in his wake.  
>"You turned on me. You attacked us and took her life!" you bellow at him holding the sanquine scythe in your left arm.  
>"And look you scum! Look what you've made of me!"  
The soldiers plough their way in and charge at Brigs who's nose is smashed and bloody. They grab him and force him chest against a table.  
>"You honestly think this is over? I'm going savor seeing as all you love will vanish before your eyes!"  
>"I'm under a diplomatic mandate, idiot. It means you'll hang as soon as they find rope."  
>"What? Diplomatic..."  
>"That's right", one of the soldiers laugh and smash Brigs's broken nose against the table for the second time. The cursing and bloodied man is escorted outside.  
One of the soldiers pick up the old flintlock from the floor and takes it with him. Soon there are only the cafe's owner and Asta with you.  
You remember her and unsummon your weapon as you turn at her. She is shaken to the core but she is still present. She is sitting on her chair but doubtfully she would be able to stand. You bolt to her and kneel before her.  
>"You're okay? Did you get hurt?" you try to ask her but she is like she's seeing a ghost. You feel her rubbing your head with her paw and hyperventilating. Her eyes are moist and teary. She clearly doesnt know what she just saw. Hell, does anyone?  
>"Hey, you!" you shout at the cafe's owner who is pale and white as a snowman.  
>"Can you help me a little here?"  
>"S... sure. What... wh... what can I do... for you", he utters a word at a time and you can't but admire his self-restraint.  
>"Anon...", Asta whispers but it sounds like it came out as sobbing.  
>"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now", you try to convince her. Without a warning she wraps her hands around you and squeezes you breathless.  
>"It's okay. It's okay", you comfort her and you can still feel her shaking. Her tears are dripping on your neck and she isn't letting go. Neither are you. The owner is looking at you baffled. As you had walked in earlier he had recognized you and for that he had been very reluctant to serve neither of you. Now he sees you caressing Asta and comforting her like any decent human being. So much for the monster and murderer. The deeds were louder than words.  
"I got a cake ready if you'd like to. I doubt the customers are going to make any use for it today. The soldiers will close the place till they are done with their investigation."  
You were going to say no but Asta was faster and thanked him for it with anticipation.  
The damn thing was heart shaped and coated with strawberry jam but it was tasty nonetheless. It even got your missus on better mood.  
The soldiers came soon after you were done with your cake and you both were escorted outside.  
Carl Fiske checked on Asta and then had a short chat with you.  
>"You knew him?" he asked you firmly.  
>"Yes. He's White Horse. Either he deserted to find me or he was sent after me."  
>"I doubt it you were his original target, Reaper. The ministry allowed her in the country while we're at war. Ring any bells?"  
The mercenaries were widely hated because everyone believed they would keep the war going only for profit and the thought also did cross your mind couple of times. Now it wasn't just a fleeting notion. Not anymore.  
>"Only the lack of his self-restraint saved her", you drop the words from your mouth.  
>"He was behind me, there was no way I could have see it coming", you say and feel the sensation of terror coursing through you. It would have been her if not...  
>"The rest of the Stallions will follow. They are trying to incite another war. The wessens are close to give up and negotiate for peace, we can't allow anything else to happen."  
You look at Asta who is still shaky but unharmed.  
>"By the gods, Reaper. Keep her safe", Fiske whispers behind a clenched teeth.  
>"I will try to expose the ruse but my power is limited. It will take time and the meantime you will have to be ready."  
You say nothing. Only nod at him firmly and determined to keep her away from harm.

As you returned to the Hallahukka inn you knew you would have to explain it to her now. She was too shocked to bring it up by herself so as a decent man you decided to do it for her. You were having your evening dinner and Asta was still having nothing but tea. Her stomach couldn't take any more than that after seeing your head explode.  
>"You okay?" you ask after you're finished with your steak.  
>"No", she answered shortly. You didn't like seeing her like that. You liked the happy and always smiling Asta you knew.  
>"I'm sorry you had to see it. It's still better that I get shot, not you. I would do it again whenever necessary."  
>"I know. It just... the smell and the way your... ugh!"  
>"It probaply looked worse than it felt. You wanna know what it was about?"  
>"Huh? What was what about?"  
>"White Horse."  
>"I think I blacked out or something. I don't really remember anything about that."  
>"I will tell you nonetheless if you are willing to hear."  
With a careful nod she agrees and so you again begin telling your past.

Eventually you had been transfered to a unit named White Horse. The name was all but some shiny promotion: you got to do the inferior tasks like dealing with the locals instead of doing real fights. Kwarne was left with the previous unit and you had no idea what ever came of him. You couldn't go back but you still wanted to know how he was doing.  
>"We would only quell rebellions and other tasks that were too trivial or meaningless for the real men. Everyone hated everyone, we weren't brothers in arms, we simply endured because we had no choice."  
>"Why did they sent you with them?" Asta asks you and places the teacup on the table.  
>"I don't know but that isn't important. I never told you of Adalie?"  
>"What? No, you havent."  
You remember those facial shapes that made you feel you had every reason to endure. The Red Woman made sure of it that you'd remember.  
>"Let's go upstairs.  
In Asta's room she sits down while you feel more content to stand. You explain how you met. She was with the medics who scoured the land for battlefields and where they could save lives. Father Peyton had wed you even though you had no rings, you were going to fix that one day soon.  
>"You're married", Asta shouts almost with a sad tone. Her disappointment wouldn't last long.  
>"I was", you grunt pressing your fist against your bitter expression.  
You remember how it went. Your leading officer had received a wound from a pitchfork. The troop morale was already low and everyone only wanted someone to blame. You were worried it might combust in a form of violence. White Horse was a cesspool of unwanted and this little fact they didn't even bother to hide anymore. Sergeant Hudson Cooper was on his last moments. The medics, including Adalie was trying to patch him up but the pitchfork had impaled his upper body. Organs were hemorrhaging and his blood was dripping off the table he was being operated on. The tent was so soaked it could almost the tasted.  
>"I don't know what started it but I think it was the fact that Adalie was the only woman there. They wanted to ease themselves... by her."  
>"Anon...", Asta whispers and you see her eyes getting moist.  
Before you could do anything the ground vanished from under you. Someone had smashed a club against the back of your head. Adalie had screamed your name while the other medics who tried to intervene, were singlehandedly slaughtered.  
>"I should be grateful. Someone fucked up their fun."  
You opened your eyes and saw her dead eyes looking at you. The rest of her body was next to her.  
>"Her lips were still moving...", you whisper through clenched teeth. You can't help it, the tears start dripping down your cheecks.  
Someone had began to maul the one who had decapitated her. Several others joined and soon the man who murdered your wife was lifeless as well.  
>"Only woman in this god-forsaken continent and you fucking cut her head off!" someone screamed.  
>"Then she came to me. The red goddess", you still remember the first encounter with her. She promised you vengeange and power to undo your enemies. For one year you would shed blood and kill anyone you'd see worthy of your spite. You'd be immortal and anyone who stood in your way would have no power against you. You paid the price she asked nearly a year ago.  
You paid it without a second thought.  
The Reaper was created that night.  
>"I butchered anyone who'd get in my way. I just couldn't stop it. For the whole night I screamed her name in vain and listened how the men of my unit begged for mercy they never received", you finish and you have to quit talking. The tears flow down your face and you feel Asta embracing you. You wrap your arms around her and your legs turn into jelly. You both are on your knees on the floor as you cry against her shoulder.  
>"I'm so sorry. Gods I'm so sorry, Anon", she weeps with you.  
You stroke her mane and pull her closer. You can smell the faint breeze of junipers and gooseberries from her.  
>"Let it out. Just let it all come. Leave nothing and just let it come", she whispers. So you let it all out. For an unknown time you cry and ease your terrible burden. At some point you both are lying on the floor while she is hugging you from behind like in reverse spooning.  
>"I couldn't stop it", you repeat.  
>"You were stricken by grief and gods know by what else you can possible feel on a moment like that", Asta is trying the ease your burden of guilt. They were scum but they were your unit.  
Asta is rubbing gently your hair and you really don't do anything else than just lie next to her. You hear her humming a song. You hear no words, just a melody. That song was about melody and right timing, you think you can make out words but they are meaningless. Her voice is steady and smooth, it almost feels like magic. If there were angels, they would sound like that.  
It was so beautiful. Just the most beautiful thing you can think of.  
You began to drift and feel how her voice envelops you like light. The warmth and soothing peace embraces you as you are carried into nothingness.

From the nothingness the Red one emerges. The song still soothes your soul but seeing the deity wearing the shape of your dead wife reminds you of the bargain you made.  
>"I should probaply thank you", the creature smiles with Adalia's mouth.  
>"What for?"  
>"For being interesting", she admits.  
>"I like you, Anon. It's a shame your time is running out and I'd hate to see all this to be left without a conclusion."  
>"You really like this don't you? Seeing people being cornered and being tormented? That is what you enjoy? Like some fucking real life drama!"  
>"One's demise is always one's own making, Anon. I told you what would happen after the time expires. You said yes to my terms and you received."  
It was easy to accept any terms when you were burning with rage and retaliation. You would have agreed to her terms if you had lived just a day.  
>"She is still dead", you hiss at her.  
>"Why do you torment me by showing up in her form?"  
>"Because I have no form. I can only appear to people in shapes that are somehow important to them. Conversing is possible only through this way. Your human senses wouldn't comprehend and your intelligence is grand compared to locals but still too limited to grasp the whole picture. I yearn to see where this leads."  
>"You'll get your fun, you just wait."  
>"You see? Even now you plot only to ruin everyone's lives and still blame me for that. That is not interesting, Anon. That is not what I meant", she explains with mocking laughter.

You open your eyes and realize you're lying on the floor. There is a pillow under your head and the rest is covered with a blanket. Asta is sitting next to you like she was watching over you. Guess she really was. She greets you with a smile and notifies you that she is aware of you being awake. Her deep amber eyes are like embers still.  
>"You sat next to me the whole time?"  
>"I woke up a while ago", she admits. You don't feel any need to get up. It's just nice to be close to her. Laying off with the burden and sharing it with someone had its benefits. The sense of easement was very strong.  
>"I know now what you see nightmares about. I'm sorry."  
>"Your song soothed me and for the first time I felt peace. I was drifting in darkness, no destination or sign of life to be seen. Your voice guided me and made me feel safe. It was almost like you would breathe magic. Your voice pierced the darkest of blackness around me and I found back to you."  
Asta is making that smile again you can only interpret as blushing. She giggled a little which she tried to muffle by cupping her paw on her muzzle. She gazed at the floor avoiding eye contact.  
>"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away", you explain and feel like you've made yourself a fool. You get up and sit next to her but she quickly stops you from going anywhere.  
>"No! I liked it. It was flattering and... more emotional than I would have expected but you have no reason to be embarrassed. In my presence you may say anything as you would say in the presence of a family."  
>"Thank you."  
Someone knocks on the door.  
>"Hey! Anon, you there?" Shion asks through the door.  
>"I'm here."  
>"There's someone who wants to see you. He's waiting downstairs."  
You look to the door for a moment. Then you get up and ponder all the possibilities.  
>"Who do you think it might be?" Asta asks you.  
>"I don't know. The bullet that cracked my head asunder was meant for you. There are people after your life and I'd appreciate if you took my advice and stay here."  
>"For me? Why would they want that?"  
>"To incite war. They're mercs and they make money with it. I will explain it more thoroughly when I get back."  
>"Okay."  
As you exit to the hallway you hope she didn't get upset because of what you just told her. At the same time you are baffled by who would come there to meet you. If it's another assassin this time you wouldn't be gentle. They come for blood and it's gonna be Andrew W.K's Get Ready To Die playing on the backround when you cut them open. Yes... you would overkill it so bad it would be suitable for some shitty splatter movie.  
No one gets near her without dealing with you first.  
As you descend the stairway Shion spots you almost halfway through. She gives you the look that wants an explanation.  
>"Where is he?"  
>"He went to the reservation area, told me he wants some privacy with you."  
>"What the hell? Like... what did he look like?"  
>"Wolf anthro and bought a stein before holed up back there."  
No...  
Without a word you bolt towards the sliding doors which are narrowly open. Your heart is pounding like never before because you know it can be no one else. You slide the doors open and step in. You see a wolfish figure, taller than you and he is currently arching his neck backwards as he drinks his stein. He interrupts his drinking with a loud burb.  
You feel grin spreading across you face and wolf is smiling as well. You charge at each other and soon you hug and wrestle with each other.  
>"You motherfucker!" Kwarne bellows with laughter. The said phrase was unknown in that world so if someone knew it, the one would have learned it from you.  
>"Where the hell have you been man?!" you almost scream at him.  
>"Holy shit it's good to see you!"  
>"Drunken, jobless, wanted... the list goes on. Finding you is no longer the main problem. You owe me an explanation and I'm pretty fucking sure it demands a flagon or two while you talk.  
>"I think it's gonna take more than that, brother."  
And so you sit down with your beer you ordered through Shion, and begin the sad tale. It took a while and Kwarne had to take a piss several times which left you plenty of time to figure out in what order you would tell him. Eventually all the gaps were filled and Kwarne had to sit in silence for a while.  
>"So... they attacked her. It explains it. For months I awaited for your body to be recovered among the rest of the White Horse but everyone told me you were the one who did it. I just... I just couldn't believe it."  
>"I'm sorry you had to see this day when you learn the truth", you admit.  
>"I don't give rats ass about those White Horse cunts, they had it coming!" Kwarne grunts. He had always been exeptionally foul- mouthed even for a nonhuman.  
>"It's your wife I'm sorry about", Kwarne admits and scratches his mane like he was trying to figure out how to show some support or give the appropriate condolences.  
>"She died quickly. It could have been worse."  
>"How did you do it? You decimated almost the whole unit."  
You show him by summoning a bloodscythe on your left hand. Kwarne jumps back and almost falls over.  
>"Explain!" he demands while being unable to detach his gaze from the weapon.  
>"I struck a bargain with a demon or a goddess of some sort. This power was given to me and I used it to kill them."  
>"Without proof I would say you're batshit insane but now I'm just in a need for more drink. Beer!" he shouts and Shion brings two tankards which Kwarne payed himself. He slides the tankard towards you and you both raise a toast above the table.  
Without a word you drink and take a deep breath.  
>"How are you here? We were attacked earlier by a Black Stallion assassin."  
>"I deserted and left to find you. I just couldn't sit on my arse and wonder what ever came of you. I don't know of any Black Stallion assassins, I've been on the road for months. You said 'we'?"  
>"Well..."  
>"And who got you those clothes? You look like a bitch!"  
>"I'm a personal bodyguard of someone."  
>"You? Oh please."  
>"I don't believe we've been introduced", Asta says suddenly and you both jump a little. Kwarne looks at her and rubs his eyes. Then he recalls his manners and stands up.  
>"Anon, you didn't tell me you have a lady with you! Forgive me my lady. I'm Kwarne", he introduces himself and takes her hand, giving it a subtle kiss. It was rare to see him so well mannered.  
>"You must be. Anon has been talking a lot about you."  
>"Of course he is", Kwarne smirks at you.  
>"I suppose I forgot about you. I didn't really expect this so perhaps you could forgive me", you explain. It must have been at least an hour when you met Kwarne and sat down.  
>"Oh, sush you, Anon."  
You can't but feel happy. Your most trusted friends sitting at the same table. You couldn't stop yourself from smiling.

>"I knew the Stallions had something going on when I deserted", Kwarne grunts. His canid teeth become visible as he sneers with anger.  
>"Those cun... bastards of course want another war. The war with the wessens is almost over and that means no job for mercs!" he finishes.  
>"I took a shot from a flintlock which was meant for her. They will try again and Fiske, head of the city guard is trying to expose the plot against the goverment."  
>"You took a shot, hmm? Well, you're more motivated in your job than I anticipated. Can't blame you though. I would have done the same for such a beauty."  
>"Oh shut up!" you snort. Asta can only smile and apparently she took the joke rather well. Kwarne had skipped his drink because alcohol tolerance of anthros was pretty low. So he decided to remain civil and not to get any more drunk in the presence of Asta.  
>"Where were you shot at again?"  
>"His head was blown off. Let's not get into it", Asta intervenes with a sneer.  
>"Oh... can't really see any difference but that is to be expected with him", Kwarne jests and clearly didn't believe it, while he was still baffled why Asta was still so shaken at the topic.  
>"If her arrival was signed by the ministry then it means the whole corruption reaches all the way up to the highest degree of politics. The war with the Sunless Kingdom would turn this whole place into one enormous construction site."  
Both of your anthro companions stare at you speecless.  
>"I mean whole Arntendall would become one big work gig for mercs. Surely there is plenty of money involved but it would leave this whole continent in ruins."  
>"Don't act so surprized, they couldn't care less if the whole place burns and becomes barren as long there is some profit. The Stallions were always hated and for a damn good reason at that. They are everything the mercs are shunned for. Their honor is measured only in coin."  
Silence envelops you all as you count the options.  
>"We have to stay on our guard till Fiske figures something out. We can only wait."  
>"You will have me", Kwarne says firmly.  
>"No one gets past me if she is in danger."  
You thank him with a nod. You were so glad to have him back. Your first and the most trusted battle brother in that whole world. Together you'd be invincible.  
>"I will take care of the paperwork. I will add you to my list of diplomatic connections. Any bounty on your head will be lifted and you are accountable only to me."  
>"It's that easy? Really?" Kwarne's eyes began to shine.  
>"Just when I began to like being the famous outlaw", he snorts.  
>"Just remember you're not immortal like Anon. I'd hate to write down your name in casualties because I'll have to report them as well."  
Kwarne narrows his eyes at you both at a time.  
>"You got that from your red bitch as well? Must have been one hell of a bargain then. Wonder what you gave her in return", he laughs.  
Asta gives you a stern look and lifts a brow. She is no fool and soon she would figure it out.  
You knew it was not due the joke about you fucking the demon for the bargain but the whole thing itself: if such power was aquired easily, then it would be more common to occur. You knew it would come out eventually as well.  
You still didn't know what to do about it.  
You just didn't.

Chapter 4.  
(The cost of...)

Two weeks you had mental wrestle with yourself of how to deal with it. That must be what it was to be terminally ill. How to break the news to your loved ones and live in an constant fear if they would manage after you're gone. You had Kwarne to take your place but it wasn't fair to keep it from them. The plan you had thought simple had turned into something much more complicated. You thought you could give Asta what she wanted and you would have some good time, that way everyone would win.  
Only that was not the case anymore.  
Likely it never was. You sealed your fate twice. The first was to strike the bargain with the Red One, the second when you saved Asta from those brigands.  
You knew Asta would never forgive you.  
Kwarne would never forgive you.  
During the time there had been very little happenings. You and Kwarne went out to get a pint or two couple of times but you never were away for long and neither of you never disregarded your duty towards Asta. Just last week you and Kwarne had had your meals in the reservation area at Hallahukka and Kwarne brought up the topic he usually did only while inebriated.  
>"You and this chick... you have anything going on?"  
You remember how she had held you on the floor and made you feel good for the first time in ages. You think of her smile and laughter that filled the whole room.  
>"No. It's all professional."  
>"Suuuuure!"  
>"I'll stick with humans."  
>"Why not to stick it to her for a change? I know you humans can switch partners unlike most of us wolves, who usually stay only with one."  
>"Guess I'll get drunk now."  
>"You aint gonna dodge it this time you pussy. You have something going on, just admit it."  
>"No, we don't"  
>Good. Then I can have her instead!"  
>"Oh no you don't!"  
Kwarne guns his fingers at you.  
>"Gotchaaaaa", he smirks as you curse in words even Kwarne didn't know about.  
>"It's true. We have nothing going on but... I don't really mind if that special someone was her. You think it's stupid?" you admit with guilt. You didn't mind if she had all the nonhuman features. You liked her the way she were.  
>"Stupid how?"  
>"It's been roughly a year since Adalie... died."  
>"I don't know how long does it take for you humans to mourn your companions. I'm jeallous really, you can always start over."  
>"And humans are jeallous of you wolves for being so loyal to your companions. You don't tire of seeing your companions even if you were together for a hundred years. What if that happens when one day I no longer want to keep going with her."  
>"Well, lucky for you she isn't a wolf. She is... I dunno. Sunless Kingdom anthro. Sure she is hot as hell but not a wolf", Kwarne admits.  
You snort. Perhaps you should have had one of those conversations with Kwarne afterall and not bailing everytime he got into it.  
>"And if you start a relationship with that additude you might as well stay in one night stands as you humans usually do."  
You drink your ale and Kwarne orders another. Shion soon brings it to the table and smiles. She goes away and Kwarne looks after her.  
>"Cute that one", Kwarne admits.  
>"You don't mind that Asta has a fur? You humans don't like hairy women if I can remember", Kwarne smirks.  
You say nothing.  
>"I mean if the women of your world shave even below their waists..."  
>"Oh jeez, will you quit it!"  
>"No. I asked you a question."  
>"She's not hairy. She's... furry", you aswer and wonder if that is an explanation. It had so many meanings in your ears.  
Kwarne leans backwards and lifts his enormous, travel and battle hardened paws on the table. You could swear they are like two shovels with thick pawpads on the bottom.  
>"I was in love once", Kwarne admits. You almost take your ale into your lungs.  
>"Not in love but I could have been. It never got that far."  
You stare his mournful face in a complete silence.  
>"You never told me."  
>"For the same reason you didn't tell me. I was ashamed."  
Your jaw drops so low it nearly dislocates.  
>"Her name was Irja. Yes... a human girl. I'm ashamed to have such feelings towards her but can't deny it either. I appreciate it you told me about yours..."  
>"You made me."  
>"Blow me", Kwarne replies and drinks his beer.  
>"It's the most stupid thing, not only to get mixed in affairs like that but the whole thing just blows. Why do we feel such attraction towards those who arent our kin and why nature has made it so damn hard? We wolves are monogamous and you humans are not, not by your biological behaviour even while you try to be. It's like a bad joke. A fool loves a fool and you expect to triumph."  
>"What happened?" you ask and feel sorry for your friend. You can see the bitter expressions rising on his face every time he falls silent.  
>"She was a farmers girl. I used to work on a farm and it's not uncommon to work for humans who often have something to offer. They always need extra hands during the fall and that is when I ended up on that farm. I knew them since I worked there rather often and that is when I met Irja. We got along well and I never thought I would feel that way about human, hell who even realizes that until it's too damn late?" Kwarne grunts spitefully.  
>"Not too many I'd wager", you say and ignore the group of people who already knew they would be okay with it. You didn't really know it worked in both ways since the whole topic was something you would rather avoid instead. Life had a weird sense of humour.  
>"Her father found out that his daughter had grown on me a little too much. I had begun to like her as well and things like that won't remain a secret for long. He rounded up the village against me and I had to run away."  
>"Wait, she's still out there?"  
>"I don't see why she wouldn't be. I had more luck than you it seems."  
>"You need to go back there!"  
>"I'm a tad too late. Last I heard she had already married someone else. Guess it was just some longing for adventure, you know for being so young and all. She just wanted the exitement."  
You nod realizing it might be closer to reality than Kwarne thinks. Very likely it was just some experiment the stupid bitch wanted to try out. You raise your mug for a toast and Kwarne moves his paws off the table.  
>"To us: degenerates", Kwarne bellows and you laugh with him as you knock your mugs together.  
\----  
Degenerates indeed. You sit on your bed and ponder your options. Kwarne was out with Asta and you eventually went downstairs to have a quick drink. You didn't bother to go to the reservation area but sat down on a stool instead. Shion was like she grew out of the floor. She was always behind the counter.  
>"You never sleep?" you asked her and tasted the dark, bitter yet sweet ale.  
>"Do you?" she answered with a question. Even though she did it with a smile, it still seemed like she had said 'none of your business'. Guess it just was her style.  
>"Not very much. Nightmares and shit."  
>"You have nightmares of shit? That's tough", she shudders.  
>"It's a figure of speech", you explain and run your palm over your face in frustration. Sometimes that place was more primitive than you thought it was.  
>"I heard you got shot or something?" Shion asks and is trying to look for something that indicates a gunshot wound in your clothes.  
>"Yeah. An assassin."  
>"Clearly not very skillful at that. I heard rumours you grew back a head or something but that's how it goes in this town: even rumours get simply put stupid proportions."  
>"If you only knew. Can I ask you something?"  
>"From me? Sure. As long as you're not asking me out."  
>"It's a philosophical question."  
>"Philosophy is not my strongest virtues. I thought it's you humans who like pragging with it", she says with crossed arms across her chest. She was defensive. You have no idea why though.  
>"What if you knew you were gonna die soon? What would you do with all that time you got left?"  
She ignores the threatening echo the question has within but she seems to understand it has nothing to do with her fears. You were notorious killer after all.  
>"Like... what?"  
>"How would you spend it? Would you tell your family?"  
>"Your question is plain stupid. Of course I would tell my family that is Swale."  
You lift a brow at her.  
>"He found me on the streets when I was just a kit. My parents were killed and their bodies sold to skinners so I guess that makes him my father", she explains bitterly.  
>"Shit..."  
>"Mildly put. Shit."  
>"I... I had no idea. I'm sorry", you mumble appalled by the surprise and the terrible fate behind it. Skinners? They likely were killed for their skins in the first place. Human leather was too easily recognized so nonhuman skins were widely sold.  
>"What can you do about it? You go out there and someone will try to exploit you. Tough luck."  
>"You don't have to act like it doesn't move you. Everyone has had their share of shitty life."  
>"What would you know of shitty life?" she hisses.  
You tell her about White Horse and how your wife was killed in front of you.  
>"Right", she whispers. You are surprized she even had a care. You've met those cynical, ice cold ice queens too many to count.  
>"So that's why you killed them. As far as the reasons go, that's pretty good one", she admits nodding her head. Her ears perk up as they pick up noices of approaching footsteps. You hear Asta giggling and soon the duo steps in. You turn around sitting on a bar stool and see a third. It was a human as well, corpulent and oldish.  
>"Hey you! Look who I found!" Kwarne laughs.  
The tankard drops on the floor and the contents spill all over.  
>"I just mopped the floor you know!" Shion retorts.  
>"Father Peyton", you sigh.  
>"So it is you", Peyton states with a dark and low voice. He is wearing almost white cleric robes. He steps forward and gets a good look at you.  
>"I heard what happened. For starters I will express my deepest condolences for losing her and for having to witness that. I hear you killed White Horse unit almost completely."  
Everyone had heard of it.  
>"I did."  
>"Have you told your friends about the little details?"  
You fall silent. Not now. You old bastard keep your mouth shut!  
>The prize of power. I know about her. She comes to those selected few she sees worthy and gives them empty promises."  
>"Anon", Asta whispers.  
>"What is he talking about?"  
Even Kwarne straightens his back and takes a step towards you with a serious mug.  
>"I am talking about what he had to give in return", Peyton says without a flinch.  
>"Well, what is it you gave?" Kwarne bellows.  
>"Myself", you admit.  
>"I gave myself."  
Peyton is unmoved still. Kwarne is staring traight into your soul. Asta is staring at you with a broken expression on her face.  
>"I was given one year before she encashes the payment. The payment was my life in return."  
Kwarne shrugs his head and turns away.  
>"Ouch!" Shion says behind you.  
>"Anon!" Asta shouts and bolts to you.  
>"You gave your life in return! What kind of sick bargain is that?" she screams at you with tears flowing from her eyes.  
>"A desperate one", you admit.  
>"I watched her head hitting the muck and how the rest of her body landed next to her severed head. She offered me justice and so I accepted it with open arms. That is how I became what I am now. I cannot die before the year expires, she doesn't want her prize to be taken from her before time."  
>"How much time you have left?" Asta asks you through clenched teeth with wet eyes burning with anger.  
>"About a week. The anniversary of Adalie's death."  
She breaks down and covers her face with her paws that is filled with tears and sobbing. You try to comfort her by hugging her but she rejects it. She bolts to upstairs and you hear her door closing.  
>"Thanks asshole", you scoff at father Peyton  
>"No! Thank you", Kwarne bellows at you.  
'I had time to prevent this from happening'  
You follow Asta to her room and try to figure out how to explain it. You decide to confront her first.  
You find her rifling through papers and documents she has written herself. You can also see books and such which she undoubtedly pulled from the depths of her purse.  
>"Asta", you begin.  
>"Asta, please listen."  
>"I must have it here somewhere. I know it is!" she shouts while going through the sea of paper.  
>"What is?"  
>"My people has gathered information for generations, if father Peyton knew about it, then someone else must have known more."  
>"Asta please. Just let it go. When I met you on the road leading to this city, little I knew that I would find myself a meaning. The time I've had with you... I wouldn't change anything."  
Asta freezes and turns slowly to face you.  
>"I though it would be easy. You would have your research you wanted and I would have a bit of luxury before my time ended. Needless to say it was not easy in the end. I will depart soon but I'm okay with it. I'm at peace when I know you will be taken care of by someone I trust wholeheartedly."  
>"So you're okay with it huh?" she sobs.  
>"You ever bothered to think what I might have say about it? Did you?"  
You did think of it but not so much, not enough to justify your actions.  
>"I'm not okay with it, Anon. I'm not fucking okay with it!"  
That was the second time when you heard her saying the word fuck.  
>"If it was any way near so easy, I would burn it all to save you. Every paper and document I would feed to the fire one by one. This isn't about my quest anymore. This is about you. About us!"  
>"Asta... what are you saying?"  
Without a warning she hugs and squeezes you tightly. You feel her sobbing even if she lets out only silence.  
>"I love you."  
Your heart skips a beat or two. The numbing warmth spreads across your chest and your breath hardly exits your throat.  
>"I love you so much that I can't even begin to think of... I can't bear to lose you."  
You pull her closer and clench your teeth.  
>"I love you too. I'm sorry for being so foolish. I don't deserve you. Neither of you, I've done something terrible."  
>"I will save you, Anon. Like you saved me, I will save you. I will find a way, you just wait", she weeps against your shoulder. You press gently your hand on the back of her head and stroke her hair. She strokes your clothing and grabs you more tightly just when you thought she already held you as hard as she could.  
>"I will save you and we go to the Sunless Kingdom together", she whispers.

Chapter 5.  
(Into the fray)

Needless to say everything went to shit after your secret came out. Kwarne barely talked to you anymore, you barely even saw him. Shion occasionally did talk with you and she was the only social contact you had. Asta was in her room trying to figure out how to somehow pull you out from the ditch. When you went to check on her, she was sleeping at her desk. You saw her head being supported on her paws and all the papers beneath. The fur around he eyes was wet and the ink on the papers was also soaked by teardrops. She must have been crying till she was too exhausted to carry on and she simply fell asleep. You take a blanket and cover her with it. Then you go downstairs and Shion was on her normal place. She had already poured you a stein.  
>"This one's on the house", she informs.  
>"Thank you", you say and take a swig. You can't really come up with anything to say.  
>"I feel for you, Anon."  
You nod.  
>"It really won't make it any easier but who wouldn't have done the same in your boots?"  
>"The Red Bitch used me and my position. It was a mistake. I made a mistake to follow Asta all the way here."  
>"So you could die alone next to some shitty ditch somewhere?"  
>"Can't you see what is happening? I stabbed my friends in the back!" you shout at her and she jumps a little.  
>"Sorry. This is only getting worse."  
Shion sighs deeply.  
>"They will miss you. They will mourn you but isn't that better than to rot somewhere alone and forgotten. All deserted and forgotten and occasionally someone would pass by and ask themselves of whos bones are these?"  
>"I ended up here somehow, my plan was exactly as you just said. I just winded up here with her and trust me, I would do it again. I had a meaning as her protector, she made me feel complete and that I had some direction in this constant storm that is my life. Kwarne risked everything for me and I practically sold it all for a moment of false feeling of justice. Asta will be devastated when I'm gone. I managed to hurt everyone I care about."  
Shion's ears fold down and she scratches her cheek as she is trying to figure out how to make you feel better. You never really gave it any thought when you sat alone at home and watched some shitty TV-show. Someone was dying of cancer or something and it was all tears and drama. The truth was far worse. It didn't kill you in the end but everyone else around you.  
>"May I have a word with you", echoes with a familiar, strong and dark tone.  
Peyton looks at you with his arms folded on his chest.  
>"This way", he pleads and walks to the reservation area.  
>"He might know something", Shion shrugs.  
You empty your stein with one gulp and follow suit. Peyton waited till you closed the sliding doors behind you.  
>"You wanted to have a chat."  
>"I may have misjudged you, Anon", he starts with a friendlier tone.  
>"I heard you talking and judging by what I heard by accident, you are sincere. You don't care about yourself, you care about everyone else."  
>"So you noticed, huh...", you scoff.  
>"You're not done just yet", he admits and walks to the table where he invites you to have a seat with him. He reaches to you above the table and looks into your eyes.  
>"She goes by the name Mj'gasha. No one really knows who or what she is but she can only appear in the form of someone close to you."  
>"She is wearing the skins of Adalie. For a year she has mocked me and reminded me of that night."  
>"That is the only way she can have power over you. You have to accept her for her to have any power over you."  
>"I know. It cannot be reversed once the bargain is struck."  
>You're not the only one who has seen her. Of all I know, you're the only one who's been given a whole year to live."  
You think about it for a moment.  
'Keep being interesting', she said.  
>"Ever since I heard of it I've been studying this matter. I knew it had to be her doing."  
>"I take it no one has ever lived to tell how to reverse it?"  
Someone gets up the chair in the corner and you notice Kwarne had been there the whole time.  
>"You'll be the first", he grunts. Against your expectations he appeared to be sober.  
>"Kwarne", you whisper.  
>"I know, I've been distant now when more than ever I should have been more present. I failed my duty as your friend once but it won't happen again."  
>"Kwarne... what are you..."  
>"I should have been there. For years we fought back to back and overcame anything but you had to endure alone when her life was taken. When YOUR life was taken by the Red Bitch!"  
>"Please don't blame yourself, brother", you retort and rise on your feet.  
>"Don't get me wrong. You'd deserve a punch in that stupid face of yours for not telling us sooner. Human skull is full of weak spots but you humans are made to recover. Your flat face evens the blow and heals quickly unlike we with a muzzle. Humans are made to endure and survive, heal up and try again. It's in your blood: you are inborn survivors and don't you tell me otherwise."  
You can't really top his confidence. He means business.  
>"I can hear Asta's crying on the silent hours and I tell you this: no one makes the lady cry when I'm around. Especially when it's your lady."  
You hiss at him but Peyton just laughs. He doesn't care even while religious institutions scorned serious relationships between different races.  
>"So how about we work up our magic and turn it to laughter", Kwarne winks at you and lowers his hand on your shoulder.  
>"To the end", you say firmly.  
>"To the end."

After the morale boosting moment downstairs you check on Asta once more. She wakes up as she hears the lock on her door to click. She mumbles something and rubs her sleepy eyes facing the desk.  
>"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up", you explain apologetically.  
>"How long did I...", she starts and notices the blanket on her shoulders. She falls silent and doesn't move from her desk. You can only see her drooping ears and blanket covered back.  
>"Asta...", you begin and you feel like you're in the wrong place. You feel like you've failed her and you are trying to beg forgiveness while you only want to hear her laughter again. That most likely won't happen ever again in your ears. You missed that laughter that melted your heart, chased the shadows away and made you feel you'd never have to be alone again. You clench your teeth when you realize how selfish you were.  
>"Please, look at me."  
>"No... I have to make this work. I need to figure this out, I know I can", she mumbles almost ignoring you totally.  
>"If you fail to defy a god, then only memories you have left of me are your papers in front of you", you explain and hope she didn't take it the wrong way.  
>"Anon...", she whispers.  
>"I fucked up but I'd like to spend some time with you instead of remembering you being caught up with your efforts of saving me. For a couple of days now I've seen nothing of you but your back. Please, let me see you."  
Asta wipes her face on her sleeve for a moment and gets up. She turns around and she is still teary. Seeing her like that everyday was heart wrenching. You caused it.  
As you embrace each other and you hear her sneezing, you can only listen.  
>"What would I give if I could hear your laugh once more? That beautiful laugh from the most beautiful girl I've ever met."  
>"You're hopeless, Anon. So hopeless. There are so many things I like about you", Asta weeps.  
The daylight burns and soon turns into twilight. You lie on the bed next to each other in complete silence. That very moment made you feel like you had everything you'd ever want from life. The more you think of Adalie, the more you question if it ever was so true and pure as you thought. You loved Adalie and that love sentenced you to your own personal hell for a whole year that was about to expire. You knew the locals still followed the old way: unmarried were failures in life and for that so many got married only to show others their prowess. Being a medic and all, marital life was rarely an option.  
You pull Asta closer to you and bury your face to her hair. Elderberries, you notice as you smell her. With the said scent you drift into sleep. Somewhere you hear people shouting and smoke rising. The shadows wave and falter as the shouting turns into screaming.  
Fire and smoke.

>"Anon, wake up!"  
The muffled shout can still be recognized. Kwarne is pounding the next door in the hallway and after a few loud hits he enters in. After a short moment of silence he opens the door to Asta's quarters where you both are waking up. You had slept clothes on so there really was no reason to curse at him for barging in without knocking, though he already had made so much noice it should have awakened the whole city.  
>"What is it?" you begin and rub your face.  
>"The wessens! They've breached the gate and roll here at any minute", Kwarne explains with a murderous look. He is holding his left hand on the handle of his sword that hangs on his waist.  
>"You sure?" you ask as you get up. Asta is giving you both cautious look.  
>"It seems you've picked the right partner, Anon. You both slept through the fucking alarm!"  
>"Oh..."  
>"Grab what ever you need and come with me. Time to make corpses!" he bellows with laughter and exits.  
>"Anon", Asta whispers behind you and still sitting on the edge of the bed.  
>"Stay here, what ever happens."  
She nods with a sad frown. You hug each other tightly and say "I love you". After that you go to your room. A moment later you are wearing your old ringmail and other ominous armor. The voice in your head is giving you a warning.  
'This isn't a coincidence'  
Hindesfall was one of the most well defended cities. And if the wessens were going to lay down arms and for once forget their violent ways to establish a community, why to incite the hatred?  
>"Lock the door behind me", you inform Shion when you float past the counter and Shion looks at you with fear but manages to come up with a decisive nod. Swale is holding an old sword in his gigantic and shovel like hand. That walrus of a man waddled to the door and locked it after you entered to the steets.  
>"I can't believe I'm doing this for free", Kwarne sighs. You both gaze at the main street where several buildings can be seen burning.  
>"Escape!" some civilian screams while running past you two.  
>"They are killing everyone back there!"  
Many others have had the same idea and they are just running in terror. Ruckus of battle echoed from the main gates direction.  
You share a 'battle look' with your comrade just like you usually did when it came to fighting. It was like your ritual now and there were times when you knew it could be the last for both of you. Every battle could be the last one.  
Kwarne unsheathes his sword and you summon your scythe. Your weapon was bigger this time but you could mold it at will as you please.  
>"I'm itching to see how that thing works", Kwarne smirks at you and you smile back at him. You charge at the general direction of carnage and soon you made contact. You heard foreign barbarian shouts and bellowing as the warriors of the wessen clans were fighting the Hindesfall's soldiers. Kwarne drew the first blood by cleaving off a beardy head that rolled down the gutter.  
>"First!" he shouts and you already were engaged in your own artistic style. You simply scythed down several robust men who soon plummeted against the cobbled stones bleeding and screaming. Kwarne gives you frightened and respecting look. Soon he is overcome with confidence and some of the soldiers point you out in the middle of the slaughter.  
>"The Reaper! He is fighting with us!"  
>"With him on our side we can still beat them!"  
You danced in between the crimson archs you left in your wake. Blood, guts and severed limbs were flying all around you. Bodies were hitting the ground like leaves in autumn and the terrible sight only boosted the city guards morale.  
>"Reeepa!" shouts one of the barbarians with his babbling accent.  
>"Reepppa!" shouts another and they are only excited. You knew some of the oldest wessen warriors when of age, sought death in combat to honor their gods and families. Only this time they were all old and battle scarred men. Where were all the younger ones?  
You spin and dance grinding the human flesh in ribbons and Kwarne is trying to keep up but he soon realizes it was pointless. You smash the scythe against the ground and from several places, from the ground terrible spikes impale dozens of men like pigs.  
Some of the wessens began to lose their morale but there were still many who decided against dying in your hands. Perhaps they decided that is was more honorable to fight someone they actually had a chance against.  
>"Push them back men!" someone bellows.  
>"We are winning!"  
You enforce your supremacy by disintegrating one of the wessens in your grip and he turns into a dust, eaten by red flames and his life force is consumed by your body. The wessens clearly saw it as something more sinister than just as killing. They saw you eating a soul or something equally blasphemous. You knew what effect it had on you, mainly the eyes. Your eyes glowed with red light which struck the last nail in the wessen's coffin of fighting morale. They began to flee thinkin you some kind of devil and the city guards gave them no quarter. Those who weren't killed, were taken as prisoners.  
Kwarne didn't want to miss the fun so he joined by your side to kick, punch and maul anyone who would get into your way. It was tragicomic how you just paraded on the street and knocked out everyone who still had the strenght to stand.  
It took a while the killing had ended.  
>"That was fun", Kwarne panted and laughed.  
>"I dunno about you but how about you roll a cigarrete or two? I still can't do it on my own", Kwarne admits.  
You roll two cigarretes and soon you both breathe in the smoke. Tobacco tasted the best after carnage. You didn't really care about smoking in your old world but in your new home it was part of the ritual. It wasn't just a habit, it was more than that.  
>"Get up you smelly barbarian!" someone shouted and pulled the wounded wessen off the ground.  
>"You noticed it?"  
>"Yeah", you admit.  
>"Just old ones."  
>"And the fact that they targeted this place... of all the places when...", you are cut short by a fleeting premonition.  
>"What is it?" Kwarne asks you.  
>"We should get back", you say and toss off your half burned cigarette.  
>"What do you have in mind?" Kwarne is asking while your walking is turning into running.  
>"This was not an attack, it was a diversion! They knew I'd be watching her if they didn't create a large scale reason for me to leave her side."  
>"Son of a bitch!" Kwarne curses as he finishes the puzzle in his head and realizes what a fool he has been. You both had your reasons to suspect something was off but of course you figured it out too late.  
At Hallahukka's doorstep you noticed the lock was shattered.  
>"Wait", you whisper to Kwarne and grab him by the shoulder.  
>"Go through the back. Do it quietly."  
>"Good plan", he admits and vanishes.  
You walk firmly to the door and push it open. At the staircase there are two men tied up. At the table right next to the counter you see Swale cursing and clenching his teeth. Shion was bandaging his right arm which was dripping some red through the white.  
>"Hold still you big dummy!" Shion commands him who was next to her straight up gargantuan creature.  
>"What happened?" you ask immediately.  
>"Some of them broke in and Swale had a short bout with them", Shion explains.  
You look at the men with bruised faces.  
>"Stallions", you scoff.  
>"I'm sorry", Swale sighs through clenched teeth.  
>"I couldn't stop them."  
Your heart turn into ice.  
>"I just couldn't."  
You bolt through the stairs and jump into her room which had the door hanging open. You look around you, measure the signs of battle and messed up furniture, the whole room spins around you as you let it finally sink in.  
>"No!" you scream and hold your head in agony and shame.  
>"No! No, no...!" you say a word after another. You collapse on your knees and hate yourself in burning agony.  
>"Anon!" Kwarne shouts your name and takes a quick look around the room. He begins to sneer and growl in anger when he realizes what has already transpired.  
>"Ffffffuuuuuck!"  
You can only stare at the page landed on the floor in front of you.  
'Whatever happens, I will always love you' was written hastily on the paper.  
>"They've taken her", you whisper.  
>"The Stallions have her."

After a short panic you are filled with rage. They had fooled you to leave her alone, you hate yourself for falling for it but most of all: your enemies had targeted your family. Such crimes were unparnodable. They had signed their death sentences on the very moment when they had plotted against her. From that moment on... nothing was too cruel. Your human instincts rise suddenly and the primal man, that hunter, the warrior lets out a bellowing warcry within you, leaving only one goal. You fold the paper and put it in your pocket. Then you get up and gesture Kwarne to join you as you both walk out of the room. Downstairs Fiske had already arrived and the two Stallions sit at the table all tied up. You don't know them but you know who they are. They have no crests or sigils for that hit was to be done undercover. They were still Stallions since they clearly weren't wessen.  
>"Where have you taken her?" Fiske asks them with an angry tone.  
>"You honestly think we tell you shit!" one of them spits at him.  
Fiske gives him a good punch at his already beaten face. The man spits blood this time on the floor. Shion and Swale are behind the counter. Swale never had strike you as fat despite his immense constitution. His structure was more of a strongman with his wide shoulders and thick waist. Taking down the two Stallions was not a small feat.  
>"Let me do the questioning", you say with a foreboding tone.  
Fiske stands aside and gives you a glance of respect. He knew you had protected her so far and you only left her side to help to defend the city.  
>"You! The traitor", one of the men scoff.  
>"I'm asking you one more time before I will take the answers from you."  
>"Sure", the same man laughs.  
>"While our comrades a fucking the brains out of that bitch, we are here laughing at your feeble...", the man is cut off as you lift him by the throat with one single hand and he soon hangs in the air, held by your superhuman strenght.  
You make a terrifying gesture at his throat and pretend to bite him as in the movie IT and soon the screaming man melts in your hand. The disintigraded flesh turns into a glowing streams and flows into you. The other Stallion screams and tries to break free in vain, he can only watch in terror as his comrade disappears.  
Everyone else is watching in complete silence. Shion is looking for safety in his human father's presence.  
>"How about you?" you shout at the terrified man's face and smash your hands on the table before him, leaning towards the man who is trying to squirm further from you. You devilishly glowing eyes reflect from his terrified gaze.  
>"I hope you're smarter than you friend because I will have what I wan't either way", you lie. The man was too terrified to speak but that is exactly what makes a man honest. That way he would throw away his honor, loyalty and whatever.  
>"I'm asking you now: where have they taken her?"  
He only wiggles and makes his very best to avoid you.  
You summon a small scythe in your left hand and press the sharp point on his face.  
>"Fucking her brains out? I liked the brains part", you whisper and feign a face of lust.  
>"She's....*sob*... she's at the guild", man stutters.  
>"Very good! Aaaand... where is that?" you ask as you pet his face with the blade.  
>"The castle! The headquarters!"  
You can hear a dripping sound from beneath him. Also the stench of piss is strong.  
>"I know where that is", Kwarne informs you and steps forth.  
>"You will never... you won't make it to her", the man warns you, almost like sincerely trying to warn you. Guess he wants to make sure the consequences cannot be traced back to him to avoid retaliation.  
>"It's a fortress", Kwarne admits.  
You unsummon the weapon and get up facing Kwarne. You got what you wanted after all.  
>"Leave that to me", you say with a smile.  
>"There's an army against us!"  
>"I have still time to live. If I am to spend the rest of my time wading through blood and entrails, then so be it! There is nothing I don't do for her. They sealed the deal when they laid their hands on her and I won't apologize or take pity on them."  
Kwarne nods in agreement.  
>"I still have one day to live. Less than that actually."  
You remember the day well. The timer hits zero on this very same night before the morning comes. You got about 12 hours left to resque her.  
>"I will dispatch my troops and send a word to the nearby royal platoon. They won't know what is happening so their help is not guaranteed. Giving the info to them in time is not possible but I will do what I can", Fiske says with a concerned tone.  
'If this world only had cellphones'  
>"I'm going in there now. I can't wait any longer when she is in the hands of these barbarians."  
>"But, there is only two of you!"  
>"And I'm gonna go full godmode on their asses!" you grunt as you walk out the inn.  
>"What the hell does that mean?" Fiske asks.  
>"This is going to get ugly", Kwarne explains and follows you.

It took over three hours to travel on horseback against the night. The horses were "loaned" from Hindesfall and thanks to Fiske's help, you weren't wanted for horse thievery. You were trying to prevent a new war between two nations so the situation really was not in favor for following rules. You gallop on the small hill and stop. The horses were already near exhausted but you simply couldn't wait. You had to put in use all the time you could.  
>"That's it!" Kwarne gasps.  
>"Not what I expected", you admit. You are stunned by the sheer size of the fortress. It really was a castle with dike, watchtowers and everything. There was some other ploon camped up near the entrance and you both look at the small army in confusion.  
>"The royal army is already here. What the fuck?" Kwarne grunts.  
>"They are putting up the tents so there's no way they've been here for long", you rationalize.  
Then it was likely they had no part in the kidnapping of Asta. They had only made camp for some reason.  
>"We may be in luck", you smile and ride down to the camp."  
Immediatelly as you arrive, you are being demanded to stop. You explain what has happened and present yourselves as Asta's bodyguards. Soon you also have to explain the whole thing again to the leading officer. Major apparently and his name turned out to be Gunniks.  
>"You're telling me this ambassador is being taken into this fortress behind us? Against her will?" he asks you appalled.  
>"The Stallions are going to incite another war with the Sunless Kingdom. Major Fiske from Hindesfall will also tell you the same story when he arrives. We are going to get her out of there now so please stand aside."  
You jump down off of your horse and Kwarne follows suit.  
>"Stop! You have no proof she's in there. Therefore I must order you to stop!"  
>"You are talking to the Reaper now, officer. I will get her out with your help or without it!"  
>"Guards. Seize them!" Gunniks orders. The men who try to stop you fly like ragdolls, mowing down tents and boxes of tools. The soldiers in full plates plummet and roll between tent covers and junk.  
You both walk to the main gates that are open and no one seems to be motivated to stop you. Even the main doors are open like inviting you in.  
>"They're expecting us", you say.  
>"They have laid everything ready so I must ask you to stay behind."  
>"You wish", Kwarne snorts.  
>"Someone needs to take care of her when my time's up. I can't stop you but you could at least hide when the fighting starts."  
>"I'll try to stay alive, Anon. I've seen you're better with the killing than I am."  
And so you enter the lions den. The main hall was the complete opposite to the outside. The doors behind you close and shut tight making escape impossible.  
The hall was full of Stallions armed to the teeth. Right in front of you was some kind of construct covered with cloth. There were mostly muskets pointing their barrels at you.  
>"You came after all", someone laughs at you. Kwarne glances around him nervously.  
>"I came here to get her back. I'm giving you a chance to back down and you may yet live", you shout at the man you know. He was the general of the Black Stallion company. Montgomery Lancaster in the flesh.  
Laughter echoes through the hall as it was expected.  
>"Can't you see what you are up against. You both will be nothing but minced meat when we're done!"  
>"You've been stockpiling firearms for the upcoming war you're going to incite. Yes, you're all prepared to make money with it."  
>"Not only that but we are going to test a new toy on your expense", Lancaster bellows and pulls off the cover of the hidden construct. You can only watch appalled as the big metal machine is revealed. You know what youre looking at. In your world it was known as the devil's breath gatling gun. It was different than in your world but definately it served the same purpose.  
>"When I'm done with your lackeys, I will come for you", you say and point at Lancaster.  
>"Fire it up!"  
>"Kwarne take cover now!" you bellow at him and he soon bolts behind a column.  
Thunderous storm erupts.  
Your ringmail begins to spall and shatter off of you as you try to stand in the middle of storm of lead that flows through you. Red arcs shoot from your back but the blood dives back into your wounds. Air is filled with a deafening noice and pieces of your armor that is torn off. Pounds of flesh and organs are liquified and torn off in an instant as it is rebuilt back in place. Standing straight was impossible in such a violent hail of bullets. You may have developed a different view towards pain but it was agonizing as fuck. Kwarne is screaming behind a column and covering his ears. You force yourself to stand. All you had to do was to think about Asta.  
The crank spun rapidly as Lancaster operated the machine with a grin that soon faded when he saw you still standing.  
>"What the hell!"  
>"Why is he still standing", can be heard through the noice.  
Your ringmail was scattered around you and you were standing your upper body bare. The wounds closed as they emerged and there was no blood on the floor.  
>"What the hell is he?"  
>"Keep shooting!"  
You let out a bellowing cry as you charge onwards and fold your arms around you after a quick sweep. The move released almost ethereal arcs of blood, much like the Lady Maria in Bloodborne who used to annoy the fuck out of you. Several men are cut in half as the crimson 'whips' lacerate metal, flesh alike. You spin and the same kind of maneuver wreaks havok all around you.  
>"He's a devil, the demon!"  
You bellow and slaughter, cut and reap the human harvest with rage and retaliation. Some try to run but your attacks reach them nonetheless.  
The death and bloodbath reached quickly almost laughable measures. It was the kind of situation when you can't but recall the song Ready to Die by Andrew W.K. Bodies hit the floor in pieces and they almost rain down from the sky.  
'You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!'  
As you dance through the carnage you see Lancaster running away in panic. You'd have time to reach him. You didn't stop yet, everyone who was too stupid to fight quickly realized their foolishness. The gatling gun was lying in pieces, expensive toy to be sure.  
You don't really know when it was over but when you sat down and looked at the direction where you had come, you saw hell itself. The hall had turned into a slaughterhouse to put it mildly. You let out a deep sigh and see Kwarne emerging from behind the column. He is gazing at the sight with disgust and horror. The rest were making a run for it. They were no threat.  
>"Shit", Kwarne whispers. He repeats it a dozen times as he walks through the puddles of blood and guts.  
>"Goddamit I warned them", you grunt and get up. The bullets had scraped off all of your clothing from your chest. You were shirtless. It actually added a nice touch to your looks.  
>"Let's find that motherfucker and get this over with", you say and soon you're off to find him. Kwarne knew where his office was and most likely he'd be holed up in there like a coward he was. Finding the said office was no challenge and you kicked the door in. There he was.  
Standing and looking out from his window.  
>"You should have just given her to us", you start. Lancaster snorts and turns facing at you both.  
>"You don't understand", he says with a blank, almost broken expression.  
>"We have nothing to give."  
>"Just give her to me and I will spare everyone else!" you bellow as you try to ignore the terrifying message behind his words.  
>"You aren't sparing anyone. Not when you learn what we did to her", he almost sobs and presses a flintlock against the side of his head.  
His head bursts open like a watermelon. There was a time when merely seeing such horrors would have made you faint.  
"No... no it can't be."  
"The dungeons! I bet my ass she's taken there", Kwarne shouts and soon you are heading there. It was on the bottom floor where the prison blocks were located. Kwarne was carrying a torch and you both sought her in panic. Cell after cell was empty but finally you discover a wooden door. It must be it. You pull it open despite being locked, it gave in to your strenght as you tore it off of its hinges.  
You both stand in silence when the torch illuminated the cell.  
Your feet felt numb.  
Your heart sank into a pool of freezing water.  
A white and bloodied body was lying on a dirty stone floor. Stripped naked and several lacerations could be seen upon her. She had too many wounds to count. You walk slowly to her and Kwarne is trying to hold back tears. Your tears had already won. You kneel down and lift her to your arms. That is not how you remembered her. The pure, innocent and sweet Asta. Her eyes were shut and she didn't breathe.  
>"I'm sorry", you whisper and your tears stream down your face. Kwarne is leaning on the wall and clenching his teeth.  
>"This can't be how it ends", Kwarne sighs.  
>"This just can't be how it ends."  
The Red One agreed.  
You both jump as she gasps for air and grabs you trying to cling to something.  
>"Anon...", she whispers meekly.  
>"She's alive!" you scream at Kwarne who is simply put stunned.  
>"The camp! There's gotta be medics there!"  
>"Let's go!"  
You bolt out from the dungeons and run through the hall while you carry her.  
>"Stay with me, Asta. Stay with me. The help is on the way", you mumble.  
She had gone limp. She was still alive though.  
At the main entrance the royal army was ready. Again several guns were pointed at you and you both freeze in place.  
>"Hold!"  
>"You've attacked the army that was hired by the Crown and therefore you've attacked the kingdom", Gunniks bellows.  
>"She needs help! She's the ambassador. You can have me but please help her!" you plea.  
>"How do we know that?"  
Kwarne takes up a rolled paper and raises it above his head.  
>"We have resqued the ambassador of the Sunless Kingom, Asta Karkinen! I have the mandate right here!"  
The men grew vigilant. Gunniks is lifting his brows.  
>"Where did you find that?" you ask Kwarne keeping your voice low.  
>"This is from the canteen we passed through earlier. I'm holding the week's menu so shut it."  
'We are so fucked'  
>"The Stallions kidnapped her to incite war with the Sunless Kingdom. We resqued her from them!" Kwarne continues.  
Gunniks was baffled and weighing his options.  
He was clenching his teeth and rubbing his beardy face.  
His expression turned to sneer.  
>"Lower you weapons."  
The order was followed almost immediatelly.  
>"Medic! Mediiic!" Gunniks bellows and soon several people show up.  
>"Take care of the victim and at all cost keep her alive! You hear me? Keep her alive!"  
You help carry her to a tent where you gently lower her on the table. You give her one broken and guilt ridden look before you're been escorted out and the doctors begin their work.  
>"This looks bad", can be heard from inside the tent.  
>"This is just monstrous!"  
Kwarne takes you by the shoulder and escorts you further away. You sit down on a toolbox and you roll two cigarettes.  
>"It's up to you now", you remind him as you light up your smoke.  
>"Yeah. I will take care of her", Kwarne whispers and sounds like he is about to cry.  
>"My last cigarette", you say with a faint smile. You pull a sheet of paper from your pocket, gladly they didn't shoot off your pants so you had some place left to put it, and left you at least with some dignity.  
>"If she pulls through this... give this to her will you?"  
Kwarne takes the folded sheet of paper and gives it a startled look. You get up and toss the cigarette on the ground.  
>"My time's up, brother. It's time for me to go."  
Kwarne is again fighting off his mental breakdown. He suddenly gets up and hugs you. It was a little awkward since you got no shirt on but who cares. You hug him back and say goodbye. As you begin to walk into the night, Kwarne folds the paper open and he has to cover his face due tears.

The castle and the camp's torchlights could be seen from the moor you were standing in. One year ago you struck the bargain that would eventually end. You got to see Kwarne again and you found a meaning when you became the protector of Asta. If she wouldn't make it, at least she wouldn't have to die alone.  
>"I'm ready!" you yell at the night.  
The Red One appears.  
>"I guess it's time for me to pay you what I promised."  
The Red One smiles and doesn't seem too eager to encash you.  
>"Anything you would like to finish before that? Any loose ends or unfinished business?"  
>"No. Nothing. I'm ready."  
>"Fine. Close your eyes", she says and you do as she asks.  
You think of Asta and how would they endure. What will their lives be like and will she pull through the sorrow? Will Kwarne get to drinking and lose his will to live?  
The painful sting erupts from your nose and you almost lose balance.  
>"The fuck?!" you shout and hold your face. Did she just flick you onto your nose?  
>"You should have seen your face", she laughs and claps her hands.  
You can only look at her confused.  
>"Is this what you usually do before claiming them?"  
>"What? Claim you and miss the ending? Nah."  
Again you can only answer with silence.  
>"You've lost me."  
>"You followed my suggestion, Anon. You kept being interesting and I must say, it was worth it. You walked through the hail of bullets only to save her. Not only that but you've fascinated me in many other ways too. Killing you seems like I would miss the chance to witness something great."  
>"Something great?"  
>"I'm tired of being unknown god among the fake ones everyone thinks true. I want recognition, followers and see how it feels to be praised."  
You can't but scoff at the idea.  
>"You want me to be your prophet or something? To start a religion in your name?"  
>"Nothing like that. I want my followers to be disciplined and people of wisdom. Much like the samurais were in your world once."  
>"Since you seem committed, let's hear it at least."  
>"Take the research to the Sunless Kingdom with Asta and solve its mysteries. It will take time but discovering is the salt of every great invention. There is no fun in taking all for granted. You've done nothing but scratched the surface of the power I revealed to you, it has so many uses and I'm sure you will unravel it together."  
>"You've probaply missed one thing: Asta is dying."  
>"No she isn't. Consider it a gift from me."  
You dread at the fleeting thought of deception. Some kind of new ruse. Why would she...?  
>"To make it more interesting", she explains and reaches to you, tapping your nose.  
>"Keep the power. I will take away your immortality and superhuman strenght but keep everything else. Maybe one day you will solve it and become all those things without my help. Just remember that you use your own body as a catalyst, which means things get more complicated without immortality."  
>"But..."  
>"Huh? But what?"  
>"You're serious with all this. You just gonna let me live so I could expose you to the world?"  
>"Pretty much yeah", she admits and shrugs.  
>"You should return. She is going wake up soon and she probaply would want to see you when that happens."  
After that the Red One was gone. You look at the camp's direction and gasp. You bolt towards it and feel the weakness of your humanity to settle in. You have to catch your breath in between but eventually you arrive to the camp. At the sick tent you meet Gunniks and Kwarne conversing with one of the medics.  
>"I don't believe it! There is not a scratch on her!"  
>"What do you mean", Kwarne grunts.  
>"She is completely unharmed! This is either some twisted magic or pure miracle!" the medic roars and waves his hands in the air.  
>"Don't worry. She is alright and only that matters", you explain. Kwarne looks at you surprised and relieved at the same time. He can't understand what is going on.  
>"I will take it from here", you say with a smile and pat Kwarne on the shoulder when you enter the tent.

And there she was. Just as the Red One said she would be and wide awake. She was sitting on the side of the operation table wrapped up in a grey blanket. She was completely unharmed, just the way you remembered her.  
>"Anon?" she says with teary eyes.  
>"You're..."  
>"And I will stay that way", you say firmly. You hug her tightly and her claws bore into skin on your back. She sobs and kisses you almost hysterically and refuses to let go. You feel her soft and warm fur against your naked upper front.  
>"When I found you... I thought you were dead."  
>"I can't remember what they did to me. It was something bad wasn't it?"  
'The Red One took her memories. I will never call her a bitch again'  
>"It doesn't matter. You're safe now. The Red One went back on her demand. I get to live... with you."  
>"But... why?"  
>"It matters very little now, Asta. We get to be together and I get to see your home."  
When you felt her embracing you, kissing you and sobbing against your cheeks and shoulder, you knew you would always see the Red One in a new light.  
>"I love you."  
>"And I love you so much!" Asta weeps.

In the break of dawn Fiske arrived at the scene. He had a quick conversation with Gunniks who had already discovered a massive cache of weapons and ammunitions within the castle. The Stallions were preparing for war, that much was certain. On the moment when the peace treaty with the wessens was already on the way, their intentions were evident. You and Kwarne had stopped the war from happening. This information quickly reached the king during the same week and the traitor in the ministry was dealt with harshly. The remaining Stallions told their plans (at least those who were highly ranked enough to know about it) through interrogation rather easily when they were promised fair trials. On the night you returned from the field, you explained Kwarne what had happened. You were certain he would give you a good beating but instead you just sat down and smoked tobacco. You should probaply do something about it, getting a cancer after all this bullshit would be just ridiculous. You weren't immortal anymore... for now.

It has been two weeks since you had pledged yourself to the Red One and had Asta back unharmed. You are still at the Hallahukka's inn and in Hindesfall you were received as heroes and champions. Shion and Swale had to hire four extra hands to deal with the mass of customers. That what was good for heroes, was good for them.  
It was evening now and the inn was almost empty again. Asta had gone through her papers and prepped it all for the upcoming journey ahead. You would take the ship to the Sunless Kingdom in three days. She was sitting at her desk naked. Her pure white fur almost illuminated the room. You were lying on the bed under the covers with your arms folded under your head.  
>"What should we call this discovery? Your demon queen had any suggestions?"  
Calling her a demon was a little weird. She was not a malevolent being after all. You knew this, not only because she had revived Asta but there were other things as well which you couldn't point out. She only incited the malevolence in humans and when she failed to do that with you, she decided that you were worthy to carry her torch.  
>"Let's just go with the blood conjuration for now", you decide.  
>"We have time to come up with something", Asta smiles.  
>"How do you think your people will take it when they find out that we are..."  
Asta shrugs and folds the paper in her purse. Then she gets up and you can see her whole beauty. The beauty only you would have a right to gaze upon and feel. You had gone through hell and back for her and you would do it for her again without a second thought. She walks to the bed and lies down next to you. She removes the covers and pulls you closer.  
>"Won't Kwarne hear us?" you interrupt her.  
>"Just try and stop me, silly", she laughs and kisses you.  
And so was the adventure of life that went on.  
Even those who were once deserted, were not forgotten.

-Fin-


End file.
